An Eclipse in time
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: In New Moon,Bella goes to her grandmother's in Mystic Falls.The war between Hybrids and Vampires is in full swing and it's horror.Bonnie sends her back in time when the originals were human to change things. Klaus starts out evil...Will he change? Story COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**An Eclipse in time**

_Introduction:_

Edward had left her a few months ago and Bella was just starting to get out of her funk. Charlie had been very worried about her and now that she woke up from her zombie like state, she wanted something new.

"Dad, I love you, I really do…But I feel like I need a change of scenery…I need to get away from here if I want to get better." Bella told her father on afternoon of March.

"Okay, I understand Bells, I really do. I'll call your mother and we'll see how soon we can get you moved there." Charlie said, sad about loosing his daughter but resigned that he needed to let her go in order to keep her sane and healthy. Actually, he was mostly jealous that his ex-wife could help his daughter better than he could.

"Dad, I really don't feel like moving back in with mom…" Bella was embarrassed, she hated causing problems. He looked up with some hope in his eyes.

"Why is that? You love your mother Bells!" He didn't understand.

"Well, with mom, I always have to be the adult…I have to take care of her and I really don't have the straights to do that right now…" She muttered with a blush on her face.

"I understand…I wonder where we could send you…What about your Grandma' Swan?" He asked.

"In Virginia?" She asked. After he nodded she added "Well, I would certainly love the warmer weather… And I do miss her…I feel better just thinking about it!" Bella said, smiling slightly.

"I'll give her a call right away. I know she'll agree… She's always loved you more than anyone else…Probably because we named you after her…and she has been asking for you to visit her lately…" Charlie said before going for the phone.

Of course her grandmother, Isabelle Swan, had been delighted with the idea of Bella living with her. She agreed and it was decided that Bella would move at the end of the week. As for the school, Bella was ahead on her work and they decided it would be best to home school her.

Bella hadn't seen her grandmother since Thanksgiving when she came over for a visit. When she saw how depressed her grand daughter was, the old woman had taken her aside and they talk a long time. Wanting to change the girl's mind, Isabelle told her descendent everything about the founder's council and the supernatural situations in Mystic Falls. Being a solid member of the founding families, she knew everything and so she told Bella. Quite shocked by what she had been told, Bella informed her grandmother of Edward and the Cullen's. In exchange, Isabelle told Bella about the Salvatore's and about Elena being the doppelganger, Bonny being a witch and Tyler being a hybrid (Werewolf and vampire!)… Bella understood better why she never felt at home anywhere but in Mystic Falls… She was, somehow, attracted to the supernatural just like the supernatural was attracted to her. She wasn't a danger magnet, she was a supernatural magnet, it was her destiny to have supernatural in her life.

She loved every single memory she had in Mystic Falls. She still kept in touch twice a year with the friends she had made there. Her first and biggest friend was Elena Gilbert, who lived in the house next door to her grandmother's. Then she added naturally Elena's friends to her list. She ran to her computer and sent an e-mail to Elena and Bonny explaining that she was moving in at the end of the week. As soon as her Grandmother had explained everything to her at Thanksgiving, she had warned them that she knew and was okay with things. She now got weekly updates on the happenings of the town she always called home in her heart. She was especially excited to finally meet the Originals (the nice ones).

* * *

_Chapter 1: Arriving in Mystic Falls_

When she arrived in Mystic Falls, it was the middle of the afternoon and she was late. Bella had told her grandmother she would be there by 3pm but she had been stuck on the road behind a slow car and was now 30 minutes late.

Both her parents had decided to buy her a better car, one that would actually survive the trip from Forks to Mystic Falls, so the truck had stayed home where they had decided to retire it for good.

As she drove away from Forks, she felt like she was freeing herself from the pain Edward and the rest of the Cullen's had brought her by leaving… The farther away she went, the better she was, the less it hurt to think of them and their betrayal. She could actually feel a strange pull directing her toward Mystic Falls. It was strange how she instinctively knew what road to take when she arrived at a crossroad… She shook it off, after all, what could be expected of a place called Mystic Falls except for mystical stuff?

Bella was also a bit nervous about what she would find once she arrived at her grandmother's place. Both Elena and her grandmother had told her of the small war that was happening in town. Klaus against the Salvatore's, Bill Forbes against his own daughter and the council, evil Alaric against the council members, hybrids against everyone but their master, witches against hybrids, Esther against every magical creature that wasn't a witch, Tyler against other hybrids and everyone against Klaus and his hybrids.

She was afraid something bad had happened…actually, she could feel something coming… She wasn't sure how bad it would be for her, but she could feel a big change coming for her and that made her even more nervous. Her life was about to change drastically

She parked her new car in her grandmother's driveway and looked at the house. Isabelle had always loved her flowers and she had obviously been neglecting them for some time now since they were all dried up and dying. This was the proof Bella needed…Things were bad… The only flowers that seemed to have survived were the vervain and the wolfs bane.

* * *

Bella got out of the car, grabbing her purse and the two main bags, planning to go back for her books later. She came to the door when it opened. Her grandmother was there, a tired smile on her face.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy to see you sweetheart! How was the drive?" She asked her granddaughter as she pulled her inside her house.

"The drive was…long. I'm happy to see you too Granny. What is going on?" Bella answered as she let her bags fall to the floor so she could hug the woman she had so dearly missed.

"You always did have good instinct… Come on in, I'll introduce you to everyone and tell you everything." The elder Swan said, pulling the younger one along, forgetting the bags that had been dropped.

As she came in, Bella was introduced to the Salvatore brothers and all the people she had heard about that she didn't know yet. After several minutes of hugging her old friends, she turned back to her Granny, only to see that the vampires had brought the rest of her stuff, not only in the house but in her room also.

"So, what is going on here?" Bella asked.

"Things are very bad Bella." Bonny told her gravely.

"I can sense that!" Bella said while rolling her eyes.

"Klaus had grown out of control..."Stefan said as if it explained everything.

Bella turned to look at Elijah. Ever since she had been introduced to him, she could feel his eyes on her. She got her courage together and asked him:

"Is there a problem? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" He smiled slightly:

"Not at all…But I saw you before…"

"I've never met you!" Bella contradicted him. She would definitely have remembered him…he was, after all, a very attractive man.

"Not yet, no." He answered.

"You're confusing me, I don't understand!" Bella said.

"Bella, we had a plan to save everything…everyone and stop Klaus but according to Elijah we did it already…It's not going to work…" Bonny said.

"What was your plan?" Bella asked.

"We wanted to send you in the past to prevent things from turning out that bad…" Elena said.

"You can do that?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Yes, Bonnie can channel the power of a hundred dead witches along with the power of the full moon next week." Damon answered.

"That's a lot of power, isn't it? Won't it be all too much for you to handle?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yes, I will probably die doing it… But you need to understand that if I don't do it we will all die…" Bonny said.

"Bonny will be able to last longer if she draws life energy from us… I will stand with her, along with Jeremy and your grandmother…" Elena said.

"So why is that plan put in the past tense now?" Bella asked, turning to Elijah for details. Somehow, she felt he was the one with all the answers…

"I remember, back when I was human, our mother telling us that the spirits had warned her about the arrival of a young woman that would save our family from the evil about to happen. We didn't know what it meant but we were ready for her to come, we were ready to welcome her… When you arrived, it was a full moon and Finn, my father and I were fighting off the wolves coming towards your arrival place. We managed to stop them all but a small one snuck behind us and managed to kill you…" Elijah said, stopping himself from saying more so he could keep control over his voice. Bella tried not to think about the fact that Elijah's voice attracted her in.

"But now that I am warned I will be able to defend myself… I just have to go there armed… I can take a wolf banes spray or a grenade something…" Bella said, wanting to help as much as she could... she didn't understand the fact that she wanted Elijah's approval…

"It could work…" Granny Swan said with a new sparkle of hope in her eyes.

"Maybe… You will have to take a knife with you too…" Elijah said with worried eyes.

"What do we send with her?" Caroline wondered, already packing several suitcases in her head.

"We can only send a small bag with her Caroline… Nothing too big…" Bonny said, making Caroline frown and Tyler chuckle.

"My mother and sister had prepared some clothes for the guest. We had planed to say that mother was her godmother and that her parents died recently. If we do this, everything will be ready for Bella." Elijah said with hidden emotion in his voice.

"Well, let's get ready then, we don't have time to waste. Bella, you have one week to learn how to defend yourself against a werewolf and the history of the originals." Granny Swan told her.

"Damon should give her defence lessons; he is quite good at them." Elena said, blushing slightly. Damon smirked. Stefan looked like he smelt something really bad or like he was having stomach pains.

"I will tell her everything she needs to know about my family." Elijah said, wondering how he would be able to stop himself from being with her... He had to turn his emotions off soon if he didn't want to spoil everything.

"No, we need you to keep watch over this house to make sure it is still safe for everyone… You're the best at killing hybrids and Tyler will need to help Damon in Bella's training… You told me everything a long time ago, I wrote it down in my diaries, along with what Rebecca and Sage told me. I will fill her in." Isabelle Swan said, taking charge of things.

Elijah nodded his agreement, he needed to make sure no hybrid would come and hurt Bella… He could remember exactly how she died… The wolf jumping on top of her… her pretty eyes scared… her hair full of blood and dirt… her dress torn apart and full of her own blood, her screams filling the air… And then the micro second it took for him to fall in love with her when she first appeared out of the fog… The great pain he felt when he realised that in less than 5 minutes he had met love and lost it… The anger he had against the wolves…his sadness…

He shook his head and looked at her again. He would help her, he would protect her… She would go in the past and this time she would survive… This time she would live and he would be happy… He had to clear his head, he couldn't be thinking about that now. If his brother heard about what they were about to do he would kill her and they would be lost. She was the only one who could do it; the spell Bonnie found was very specific…

"What I don't understand is why it has to be me that go in the past? If you send Elena, she could take Tatia's place… Or Bonnie could be with her ancestor…" Bella said.

"Bonnie can't go because she is the only one who can do this spell under the circumstances and Elena can't take Tatia's place because the doppelganger is needed in the time travel ritual." Isabelle said.

"What about one of the vampires?" Bella asked.

"Ayana is a powerful witch Bella, she will sense that they are not natural and so will the wolves… We don't know what kind of reaction they will have if we send them." Elijah said.

"What about you? Can't you go there and take your place?" Bella asked.

"And what am I supposed to do with my past self?" He asked her.

"Right… I guess you have a great reason why it can't be Jeremy…" She said, resigned.

"I need to link my energy with Elena's so we can send you so far in the past…" He said with a small smirk.

"You don't want to do this?" Damon asked with a frown on his face.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm worried about what would happen if I screw things up… what will I do when I find myself all alone back there? Will I be able to come back or will I be stuck all alone 1000 years in the past?" She asked, starting to panic.

"You won't be alone. I promise you that." Elijah said in an intense tone.

"How can you know that? You were probably different back then and…" Bella started to say but she was cut off by Elijah.

"I know that because I remember how I felt in the few seconds you were alive… If you live, you won't be alone… You'll be safe and never lonely, I can promise you that!" There was such a strong wave of emotion behind his words that she blushed and stuttered:

"Oh…hum…I don't know…Okay…" She was really red now and that made the other chuckle.

"Don't worry…You don't have to say anything now…With everything that's going on it's not the right time…Just bare in mind that from the first time I'll look at you I will love you…a love that will last through time and that nothing will destroy…" Elijah said that looking at her in the eyes and straightened up, muttered something about keeping watch and left the house. The minute he was out, he turned his emotions off. He couldn't have her falling for him now… If she was to fall in love with him, it would have to be in the past…

"Well, that was intense…" Damon said lightly before pouring himself another whiskey.

"Not now Damon… Elijah's right, it's not the time." Elena said.

"What, are you jealous to learn that Elijah never had a crush on you?" Tyler teased as Bella turned her head to look at her doppelganger friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, I'm relieved." Elena said, not knowing that every vampire in the room could hear her heart jump as she lied.

"Yeah right, we'll act like we believe that!" Stefan muttered before joining Elijah in his patrol as Damon directed Bella to the training room they had installed in the basement of the house.

* * *

During that training session, Bella learned that everyone was living in her grandmother's house because it was easier to defend it in case of an attack. She would be rooming with Elena and Bonnie, while Caroline and Tyler had a room of their own and the other boys shared another room.

The next week went by very fast for Bella and she didn't have time to be bored or to think too much about what Elijah had told her. Actually, she hadn't seen him again. Every time she wasn't training or learning, he was out "guarding" the place. She could guess that he was trying not to see her so she could keep a clear mind on her "mission"... She could already feel some attraction toward him and she was afraid of falling in love so soon before leaving for her long journey.

* * *

One day, Bonnie came to talk to her. They were all alone in the living room.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Bella asked.

"I need to confess something to you… Ayana, my ancestor…I think she is serving the wrong forces…" Bonnie said.

"You mean she's not serving nature like a witch is supposed to do?" Bella asked.

"I have very strong suspicions that she is serving some dark forces… I think she's the one who influenced Mickeal into terrorising his children… Don't trust her!" bonnie said forcefully.

"That's very strong accusations… Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"I don't have much evidence, but I do believe it strongly… I think she's the one possessing Esther's body right now…" Bonnie said. Bella nodded:

"Very well, I'll be on my guards…I'll warn Esther as soon as I arrive." Bella promised. Bonnie hugged her and they both went back to their preparations.

* * *

Now they were in the morning of her last day in this timeline. Elijah had brought for her a dress that she would need to wear during the trip in order to blend in when she arrived. She had learned pretty fast from Damon and she now was capable of defending herself. They had trained with the help of Tyler and she was proud when he ended up on the ground hurt and she was finally unarmed. She had some wolf banes darts hidden in the pockets of her dress along with a few knives. She had learned all she could about the Original's history and she was ready to go and do her best. She was confident that she had a good chance at surviving this time around and Elijah seemed to think so too.

During the day, she packed a small bag to take with her. Not knowing how things were done back then and too embarrassed to ask Elijah, Bella decided that packing tampons and pads was a priority. Caroline chuckled but decided she was right. She also packed some wolfs bane grenades, a picture of her parents and her Granny and a very full first aid kit.

"Why are you taking a first aid kit? You filled it so much it takes up all the space…" Caroline complained as they got in the living room with the others.

"Yes, I'm sure they have what is necessary to take care of small injuries Bella." Elena added.

"I'm sure they do… But I'm very clumsy and I don't want to leave anything to chance. We never know what could happen!" Bella said.

Elijah chuckled slightly. He had turned his emotions back on and was trying not to look at Bella in the eyes so she didn't feel anything more that small attraction for him.

"So, there is one question that I have and that hasn't been answered yet…" Bella stated.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked her granddaughter.

"Let's say I arrive unarmed in the past and survive the night… Let's say I manage to change things like I'm supposed to… What will happen to me? Do I stay stuck in the past or do I go back? And if I go back, do I have to go through another ritual, meaning other people will die or is it automatic?" She asked. Everybody fell silent. Elijah hadn't thought about this.

"I've researched it. I asked the spirits." Bonnie started, attracting the attention of everyone to her. "They said that once everything you're supposed to change is changed, some sort of portal will appear. You will be sucked in it and brought back to us. We will be warned and gathered in the location of the portal to welcome you back and help you get acclimated with everything… We will be informed of what you did and get to up to date with what your changed brought…" Bonnie said.

"Oh, okay then… Did the spirits tell you when it will be?" Bella asked.

"No, it all depends on you and on how fast you change things…" Bonnie told her. Bella nodded.

"You better eat something now Bella, you don't know when's the next time you'll eat will be!" Isabelle told her. Bella nodded once again and served herself a big portion of the pasta Damon had been cooking.

* * *

Over the past week, she had spend a lot of time with Damon and found him to be a very nice person. They had grown quite close and she was happy to say he was her friend.

When the night finally fell, everyone was ready. Bella could feel intensity in the air and she knew that a lot of people she cared about were going to give their lives so she could make it to the past. She had to do a good job, she couldn't fail.

They were installed in a clearing were Bonnie could draw some additional power from the ancient trees that were somehow connected to each others. She was standing in the middle, surrounded by Jeremy, Elena, Isabella and Bonnie who formed a triangle with her. Elena and Jeremy were in the same spot, holding hands. Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Damon and Elijah were positioned all around them, always moving and keeping things unpredictable.

Suddenly, Elijah rushed to the east side of the clearing and pushed vampire Alaric against the tree.

"What do you want?" Elijah asked with venom in his voice.

"I want to help you. Esther died after she created me, and slowly she lost her grip on me. I still think every vampire should die, but I think that sending Miss Swan in the past to change things is a good idea. I'm here to help." Alaric said.

As he spoke, Damon could see traces of the man that was his friend once upon a time.

"Alright then, you can keep watch with us Rick." Damon said.

"Are you sure about this Damon? I don't feel comfortable risking Bella's life with him…" Elijah said.

"I know my friend Elijah. I can see the difference. This Alaric is on our side." Damon said, looking at Elijah in the eyes. He cared about Bella's life just as much as him and wouldn't risk her either, that much was obvious in his look.

"Ok then…Fine." Elijah said before adding: "I don't want to see you close to Bella do I make myself clear?" He said looking Alaric in the eyes. The man nodded and they all went back to patrolling while Bonnie started her chanting in an ancient language long forgotten by time.

Suddenly, there was movement behind the trees and before they could voice their concern they were surrounded by hybrids, led into this clearing by none other than Klaus.

"Brother, I see you're still trying to kill me…The dagger in your heart wasn't enough of a lesson for you?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Killing you is not part of our plan brother." Elijah said. Klaus turned his head towards the ritual and asked:

"And who might that charming lady be?"

"Stay away from her!" Elijah growled, showing true ferocity for the first time.

"You do seem familiar… What's your name dear? Have we met before?" Klaus asked Bella as he tried to get closer.

"No, you've never met me before…" Bella said before locking eyes with Elijah. She understood he didn't want Klaus to know where she was going and she wasn't lying anyway. According to what she had been told, Klaus wasn't with them when she arrived and died.

"Oh, I recognise you now… Isn't she some double of the girl you fell madly in love with back when we were human? You know…the one who was supposed to help us and ended up dead…" Klaus said, smirking with a mischievous spark in his eyes. Elijah didn't answer; instead he launched himself at his brother, starting the hostilities.

Everyone else jumped in the fight. Tyler and Caroline fought well together and managed to kill a lot of hybrids. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. One of them managed to rip Caroline's heart out before Tyler could get to him. After yelling in rage, the young hybrid fought even harder, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bella could see he had turned his emotions off immediately and saw him with one goal: kill hybrids and protect Bella so she could save Caroline.

Alaric was impossible to kill unless Elena died and the hybrids being sired to protect Elena made him a good weapon. He fought well but couldn't stop Stefan from being staked in the heart. For a moment, Bella swore she saw a hint of regret in Klaus' eyes. He really cared about Stefan and wanted him as a friend…

Elena did her best to stay calm but as she watched first Caroline, then Stefan being killed, she knew that Bella really was their last chance. She held her brother's hand tighter and kept on looking around her with tears in her eyes as well. Damon locked eyes with her as he felt a hybrid ripping his heart out. He managed to kill him before he dropped to the ground, dead as well.

* * *

Bella saw everyone die, one by one and was scared. She could see the life draining away from her grandmother and the Gilberts as Bonnie went on with the ritual. Bella locked eyes with Elijah as he fought with his brother. She had tears in her eyes, she was crying out of sadness and out of fear. He was loosing and she knew it. So did him. As Klaus took a white oak stake out of his pocket, two of his hybrids holding Elijah tightly, Bella could see she was about to move to the past. She locked eyes with Elijah and saw in them that he had hope for her; he had hope for them both to be together, finally. As Klaus staked his brother and watched Elijah burn, Bella was sucked away in a tick supernatural fog that travelled her to the past. She didn't get to see Tyler being killed, or her grandmother dropping dead along with Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena and Alaric. Elijah was dead, along with every vampire of his bloodline… she was sent back in time just before Klaus threw everything out of balance.

As they travelled, Bella got a knife and a wolf bane's grenade out, ready to defend her life as best as she could. She was nervous at the thought of meeting human Elijah. The knowledge of his love surviving her a thousand years was both romantic and scary… She knew the minute she'd look in his eyes when she arrived, they would fall in love with each other and never be apart again.

Suddenly, as the fog dissipated, Bella realised she stood in the same clearing, with the same group of trees looking much younger and 3 men waiting for her, standing in the shadows of the moon.

* * *

**Chapter 1 rewritten and republished. **

**If you read this for the first time, don't hesitate to Review, I try to always answer!**

**Please visit my profile page and answer the Poll there, I have several going on and create a rotation!**

**Keep Reading me.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: First encounter in the past _

As the fog slowly dissipated, the three men saw the shape of a young woman looking around the clearing. She was obviously looking for something. Her eyes stopped on them for a second and they could see her relax a bit but it didn't stop her from looking around some more. She was obviously looking for something in particular.

"We're here to help you. We've been waiting for you." The oldest said. Bella guessed it was Mickeal.

"I know…Wait a minute and get ready to fight." She said as she got her wolf banes grenade out of her dress pocket. That's when they noticed the tears on her face…

She spared a second to look Elijah in the eyes and was struck by what she suddenly felt. She felt a deep connection that she knew had to be the one he was feeling himself, the one he had told her about…she had fallen in love…the love that would survive a thousand years for her to be born… It took her all she had to turn around and get her knife out.

Aware of what she was preparing for, the 3 men got their swords out and looked around as well. As much as he didn't like seeing a woman handling a blade, Mickeal had to admit ha was glad she came prepared because as soon as Bella had her back on her welcoming comity, wolves came out of the tree line and started attacking them, obviously heading for Bella.

Elijah fought harder than he ever fought before in his life. He had to save that woman who travelled from so far to save them…the woman he had fallen in love with just a few seconds ago. He knew in the moment he looked at her that he would never be able to love anyone else ever again. He knocked a wolf into a tree and planted his sword in another's legs. As he turned around to look at her, she made it look like she was dancing instead of fighting and he had to admit that he found it quite attractive, even if it wasn't the time to think about such things.

The battle was almost over, Mickeal, Finn and Elijah had done a good job at protecting her and she didn't have much to do to defend herself. As it looked like it was over, she took her grenade out and threw it behind her.

They all turned and saw the glass explode on the wolf, covering him in wolfs bane. The small animal ran away crying, leaving the humans alone.

* * *

Suddenly, Bella was very nervous. She didn't know what to do and started blushing. Elijah smiled and stepped closer to her. As they looked at each other, they understood immediately that the other felt the same and that things would be fine between them. It was like they didn't need to speak…Like they had been together for years before that day…Like they were simply reuniting after years apart.

"We mean you no arm Miss." Mickeal said.

"I know. I've been told you would be waiting for me." Bella said. Finn smiled softly when he saw his brother smiling at the girl's voice.

"Let's take you home then. Esther can't wait to meet you." Mickeal said, noticing too his son's interest for their saviour. He hoped it would work out well for them.

As they walked towards the village, Bella and Elijah talked a little.

"I didn't expect this…You…I…" Elijah started.

"I did… but I didn't know how I would react to this…" She told him, smiling.

"How come?" He asked.

"You know that I came from the future right?" She asked, knowing the other two were also listening.

"Yes, but we don't know how far away…" Finn intervened.

"Well, future Elijah warned me that as soon as I arrived, he fell in love with me…the kind of love that can survive centuries… You… I mean, future Elijah, is the one who warned me of the wolves attacking as I arrived. He said that I died the first time around less than five minutes after I landed… He made sure I was prepared this time around…" Bella said, looking sad when remembering everyone dying as she left, less than an hour ago for her.

"When you say 'He' you mean Future Elijah?" Finn asked. Bella nodded.

"Did anything happen with…you know…between us…in the future…" Elijah asked.

"No…There was no time…It was a real war back there…People were dying everyday and I had to be ready…We barely had time to spend together… I might have spent 5 hours in your company at the most in total…Never alone…"

"Does this war have anything to do with your presence here?" Mickeal asked curiously.

"Hum… I think it might be better if I talked to everyone at the same time… I would really like Esther's input on things first…" Bella said as Elijah put his arms around her waist to keep her from falling over a lug on the ground. She smiled up at him and blushed at the way his large hands felt around her waist.

"That's very wise of you…I think you will fit in well with our family…" Mickeal said as Bella blushed.

"My name's Isabella by the way, but you can call me Bella." She said, remembering that she never got around to introducing herself.

As they kept on walking, Bella noticed that Elijah kept a hand on her waist and she liked it, even though he was just a human, he made her feel safe. She didn't really know how things were done at this time, what was proper and what wasn't, but somehow she knew that their love was timeless and that it would be accepted by the people that mattered. Also she noted that they needed to have a talk that was bound to be awkward and uncomfortable about their life and the possibilities of a future for them… Whatever happened, he would have to wait for her a while…

* * *

They arrived after a 40 minutes walk and Bella was getting tired. It had been a long day and she knew things would keep changing in the next few days. She used to criticise cars because they caused pollution but now she missed them… her feet were hurting and she just wanted to seat herself down… Looking up at Elijah, she knew that if she mentioned her hurting feet he would propose carrying her but she didn't want to look like a weak human girl… She wanted to show him that she was strong enough to live in this time… in his time.

When they arrived in the village, it was pretty quiet. Everyone was inside, protected from the werewolves and she had to admit that if she had been alone walking in the dark streets, she would have been pretty scared. They stopped in front of a pretty large wooden house.

Mickeal was in front of them all and he hit the door with three heavy knocks and followed them by two separated short ones. After that, she could hear the locks being opened on the other side of the door before it finally opened. Mickeal entered and Elijah hurried her inside without taking off the protective hand he had on her back. Somehow, she could sense that as his other two brothers were now looking at her, the hand had become possessive.

As she came in, she looked around. Mickeal was now standing next to who she guessed was Esther. Near the fire was a young blond girl that had to be Rebecca. Finn had finished locking the door back and was now standing between Niklaus and who had to be Kol. They were all smiling at her warmly and she found it strange on Klaus' face. She decided that Klaus was the evil hybrid and Niklaus the nice guy that could be saved.

She knew by what she had been told that Henrik was already sleeping and that he would wake Klaus up in a few hours to convince him to go see the wolves with him. She had to prevent this from happening right now.

She was suddenly nervous and the only thing keeping her relatively in place was Elijah's calming hand on the small of her back. Esther took a step towards her, still smiling and said:

"Hello dear." Esther greeted her. Bella smiled.

"Hello, it nice to meet you…" Her smile wavered when her eyes landed on Klaus but she caught herself, concentrating on the fact that he was innocent for now, he was Niklaus, just a young man about to be hurt by his father…

"Elijah? What are you doing? Is this a way to treat a guest?" Esther chastised her son when she spotted his hand.

"Esther, Love, it appears that the spirits didn't tell you everything…" Mickeal told his wife with an amused smile while Elijah guided Bella to take a seat around the table.

As Mickeal explained to Esther and the rest of the family what had happened, from the wolves attacking them to Elijah falling in love with Bella, the young man freshly in love was serving some warm beverage to Bella while introducing her to everyone. In the future, Finn and Rebecca had been dead and Kol had been daggered away by Klaus and kept hidden somewhere and she didn't want to tell them that, so she did her best not to react at anyone's name.

"You come from very far away don't you Isabella?" Esther asked.

"Please, call me Bella… Yes, I come from quite some time away…It's strange because this location is home to me…But it's my home in a thousand years… I think the adjustment to this time's customs will be difficult…I hope I don't do anything improper…" Bella said.

"I don't think this is going to be a problem." Rebecca said, looking at Elijah.

"Mickeal tells me that you would like to speak with me before telling us the reason you're here?" Esther asked the woman who she knew would become her daughter in law some day.

"Yes, I would. But I'm actually thinking that it might be better if I don't say anything to anyone else… I don't want to cause trouble but it might be for the best…" She blushed, making Klaus and Kol chuckle.

"So only mother would know the real reason of your presence with us?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't like it…" She said while looking at Elijah before adding "But it might be for the best…I don't want you to act differently towards someone because you learn of this person's future actions… Actions that I'm here to prevent from happening… It could make things completely different…maybe worst."

"Mickeal is right dear, you are very wise!" Esther said smiling softly, already liking the girl.

"My mother always told me that I was born 35 and kept getting more mature every year…" Bella said, joking. They all smiled and spent some more time discussing the story they would tell the other villagers and the basic customs.

"You must be tired, maybe we should let you get some rest and catch up where we left of tomorrow…" Elijah said after over an hour. He could see Bella was exhausted but too polite to say anything.

"Of course dear, you must be exhausted!" Esther said. "Why don't we all go to bed? I've set a place for you in Rebecca's room!" She added, and, with a pointed look at Elijah she said "You better get some sleep too Elijah…in your own bed!" This comment made Bella and Elijah blush while it made the others chuckle. Before she followed Rebecca, Bella remembered Henrik and said:

"About Henrik, you better keep an eye out for him tonight…" She said.

"Why, what's going to happen?" Mickeal asked.

"He is going to wake up in a few hours… he'll wake Niklaus up trying to sneak out to watch the wolves turn back into men. Unable to convince him to stay Klaus will follow him… Henrik…" Bella didn't know how to say it.

"What is it?" Esther asked, fearing the worst.

"Henrik is going to die…Niklaus won't be able to defend them both, too many wolves will come at them…" She said sadly. Everyone stayed silent for a while, before Esther said:

"I will put a sleeping spell on him then. This way he won't wake up before morning and tomorrow we will have a little chat with him!" Esther decided.

"Another little advice before we part for the night… You shouldn't trust Ayana just yet…" Bella said before yawning.

"Okay then. We'll talk tomorrow young Isabella; you need to get some sleep." They all exchanged 'goodnight' wishes and, once Elijah saw his sister closing the door to her room, he stepped into the one her was sharing with his brothers.

* * *

As she prepared for bed, Rebecca showed Bella all the clothes and accessories they had put aside for her. She now had a beautiful wooden truck full of night dresses, everyday dresses, one hairbrush, several bows… They had really spoiled her… Rebecca seamed very welcoming and happy to share her room. Apparently, Rebecca hadn't just agreed to share just her room but her belongings also. Bella told her just how grateful she was and gave the girl a hug.

"Being the only girl surrounded by so many brothers must not be easy everyday…" Bella said as they were getting in bed.

"Not really, no…But I think it made me tougher than most girls my age…" The blond girl answered honestly.

"It's a good thing for the future… You're going to need to be tough…" Bella said before they wished each other a good night.

During the whole night, Bella dreamt of the battle before she left… All she could see is Klaus killing Elijah…her Elijah… Being nice to the future hybrid was going to be hard… She new she would never be able to kill him, not for the lack of skills, but because it just wasn't her… She would have to make sure things changed and prevent him from becoming so mean in the future…

* * *

The next morning, Bella was awoken by the sound of a rooster in the yard, remembering in an instant where she was and why she was here. Being awoken by a rooster was new to her but she liked it… It was a nice change from what she was used to. She sat up in her bed, happy that she could get away from her nightmare for a while and grateful to finally be awake… She did like Rebecca, did a quick cleaning of herself, got dressed and joined the others in the family room for breakfast. Apparently, her new roommate wasn't very talkative in the morning.

"Good morning Bella!" They all said in a perfect chorus that made her smile.

"Good morning everyone!" She answered. She blushed when Elijah showed her he prepared her a plate right next to him.

She was introduced to Henrik and the young boy blushed when he saw her. Apparently, Elijah had told him she warned them about his plans for last night and saved his life. He had been scolded and was now ashamed of what he would have done.

"I don't know what you had to go through before coming here Bella but I sure am happy that I don't have to go though it as well…" Rebecca said as she started to eat her own plate.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked, worried.

"Oh right, I forgot…I'm sorry Rebecca… Is to late to warn you that I talk in my sleep?" Bella blushed.

"What did she say?" Klaus asked his little sister.

"Niklaus! You don't ask such things!" Esther chastised him.

"It's okay, I don't mind…I'm curious also… What did I say Rebecca?" Bella asked her new friend.

"Well, you were scared for Elijah, telling him to watch out… you told a Damon to be careful and cried out 'Granny no!' at some point…" Rebecca said.

"Granny is how I called my grandmother…I was named after her… she died the night I left to come here… Everyone died so I could come here unarmed…" Bella said sadly.

"When you say everyone…do you mean Future Elijah too?" Finn asked. Bella didn't answer out loud but nodded.

"Why? Where things so bad that they had to give up their lives?" Niklaus asked.

"Can't you think of any situation where YOU would be willing to give up your life?" Bella asked him suddenly instead of answering him. She wanted to find out if his human self was worth being saved.

"Hum…I guess…if it would ensure that my family is safe and happy…or to save my loved ones from something really bad…" He answered thoughtfully and Bella was relieved to see that he hadn't crossed to the dark side yet.

"Were things that bad Bella?" Henrik asked.

"Things were worst than you imagine… I guess I can't really blame the one responsible for it all… He has been abused by his father when he was human and then betrayed by his mother… Blamed for simply existing…for something that he had no control over… Then he grew scared of his loved ones abandoning him because his parents' betrayal had scarred him forever…" Bella said, saying the truth without really reviling anything.

"You're not mad at him for being the cause of your loved ones' death?" Mickeal asked shocked. Bella kicked herself for saying too much too soon.

"Of course I am…But I'm not here to stop him from existing…I'm here to make sure he never becomes this monster…I can't blame him for wanting to survive when everyone betrayed him one after the other… he just needs to know he his loved and cared about… I need to make sure he never forgets how to love and trust people…" Bella said, trying hard not to reveal too much.

"Who is it? Do we know him?" Rebecca asked, eager for more as Henrik and Kol looked both just as eager.

"Are you sure you really want to know? …knowing that right know he is a normal boy, nice and full of life and full of love to give…knowing that you might start treating him differently without knowing it and cause him to become maybe worst that he was going to be?" Bella asked nicely.

"I guess not…" Rebecca answered as Elijah muttered "So wise…" while holding her hand over the table.

As they finished eating their breakfast, Bella asked Esther if she needed help with the cleaning.

"No, Rebecca will clean while we go in the tent where I practice my magic… I will burn some sage so we will be in private. Boys, remember to help your father today!" She reminded her sons as Elijah looked torn between following his mother and Bella and going about his usual business.

"Oh, come on brother, you will be able to spend some time with Bella later!" Finn said, dragging his brother by the arm while rolling his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't want to spend your whole day with Sage!" Kol retorted smugly, making Bella's head go up.

"Sage? I completely forgot that she was alive already…" She said.

"You knew her in the future?" Finn asked.

"Sadly no… She…hum…fell before I arrived…But Damon, the one who trained me to fight, had learned it all from her… She was his mentor… Grandma' told me she was an icon and an example of women fighting for their rights… She did a lot of good in her long life from what I've been told… Meeting her will be like meeting some hero you've read about…" Bella said excitedly as Finn smile proudly.

"Well, right now you boys need to go with Mickeal. We need wood and meat. Niklaus, you promised the Petrova's that you would go and help them break their new horse in, don't forget to go after you're done with your father." Esther said as all her sons nodded.

"Petrova…like Tatia Petrova?" Bella asked with a frown on her face, not liking what she heard about the girl.

"You know her?" Niklaus asked with the eyes of a young boy falling in love. Bella frowned as she answered:

"I know of her… Niklaus, I don't want to hurt you but I know enough about her to know she's not worth your attentions… She's just going to end up breaking your heart and using you… I advise you strongly to give up…" She said. Niklaus' face fell. He knew that he had to listen to Bella; somehow, he knew the young woman had his best interest at heart and he had to believe her. He nodded sadly and followed his father outside.

"I'll miss you sweet Bella… Please make sure she is safe mother!" Elijah said to both Bella and his mother. Esther smiled softly and nodded as Bella answered!

"I will see you this afternoon Elijah." Bella said as she smiled at him before leaving.

Walking away from each other was painful for the both of them and Bella grew worried… What if she is sent back to her place in the future later…will Elijah be in pain for over a thousand years?

"Rebecca, when you're done will you please take care of the garden?" Esther asked her daughter as she left. The young girl nodded and Bella promised to come back and help her as soon as she was done. Rebecca smiled as she saw Bella walking away with her mother: she had a friend…a sister…She wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 rewritten! Thanks to all of my followers and reviewers!_**

**_If you're reading for the first time please review!_**

**_Keep reading me please!_**

**_Please visit my profile page and answer my polls. _**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Making decisions_

Bella followed Esther to the hut she used to do her magic. Ayana wasn't there yet and for that Bella was grateful, she needed to speak with the original witch privately first. Esther would probably be the one who will know the most about what to do about the future. Plus, they all had suspicions that Ayana was responsible for turning Esther against her children. Bonnie herself exposed the theory that her ancestor had been corrupted by the dark forces that existed in this world.

"You look so nervous dear Isabella… Why is that?" Esther asked as she burned the sage around the place.

"What I'm about to tell you is hard…It's really important to change the future…and I don't really know how to say it without sounding rude or judgmental…" Bella said, looking down.

"Don't worry dear, I know that whatever I think or whatever the spirits tell me now, I have to follow your advises first. That's what the spirits from the future told me." The witch confessed before adding "We could agree that what is said in this hut today stays in here… If we decide to do so later, we don't have to mention anything ever again if it makes one of us uncomfortable…" Bella smiled.

"That would be a good idea… Okay, first, you have to know that I'm aware that Niklaus is not Mickeal's son…"

"How do you know?" Esther asked.

"In the future, when you change them… Let's just say that it triggered the werewolf curse that runs into Niklaus' real father's bloodline. He will become a hybrid…half werewolf, half vampire…" Esther looked shocked.

"What…How do I prevent it from happening?"

"In the future you put a curse on him afterward to restrain his werewolf side… it changed him into a monster… he saw it as a betrayal on your part…as a punishment for something he wasn't responsible for…He did horrible things in order to lift this curse…Killed incalculable number of people in order to lift this curse…He just stopped caring"

"Niklaus is the monster you have been talking about earlier?" Esther asked, sitting down from the weight of the news. She looked at Bella in horror… How could she be here to help if her son had caused her so much pain?

"Yes… but it doesn't have to be this way… Actually he wanted to be called Klaus… I differentiate them this way…Klaus is the monster that killed people and Niklaus is the human young man who has a chance of being saved…" Bella said.

"Okay…What is you idea?" The mother asked.

"Well, you could lift the werewolf curse from him now, without him, or anyone, knowing the truth, but if he ever find out it could have terrible consequences… or you could give him a choice and tell him the truth… Ask him to choose between being a vampire forever with his siblings and being a werewolf and living a normal life, you know, get married and have children… You could also try and make him a shape-shifter instead of a werewolf… this way, as long as he shifts, he doesn't age… He wouldn't be lonely, which is what he was afraid of the last time…"

"So much to think about…"

"Yes…Truthfully, I think Mickeal is going to be the biggest problem here… Niklaus will be fine as long as he gets to be loved and treated the same way as his siblings… Making him a shape-shifter seems to be one of the best solutions… the other being telling him the truth and giving him the choice between being a werewolf and living a human life or being a vampire with his siblings…You'd have to kill the werewolf curse before it is triggered though…"

"What did Mickeal do last time?" Esther asked curiously, cutting the young woman in her train of thought.

"He killed Niklaus' birth father and his whole family and started a war between species that would last forever… and guiltied you into putting a cruse on your son to prevent his werewolf side to come out… He then spent over a thousand years chasing his children in hope of terminating their lives… You made him stronger than your children…the vampire to end all vampires…a true hunter…for his own flesh and blood…" Bella said gravely, making sure Esther understood she was against that idea.

"What do I do now?" Esther asked, lost.

"Well, you have until the next full moon to make a decision… Although I'm sure you could drag it out a few more months… it wouldn't hurt anyone I think… You should talk with Niklaus and Mickeal about it… Might I suggest doing so separately? You should make sure that Niklaus understand that whatever he decides he will never be alone and will always have his siblings and YOU by his side… Mickeal just need a good behaviour adjustment I think!" Bella said with a small smile.

"He has been very hard on Niklaus…" Esther admitted.

"You need to make sure Mickeal understand that it's wrong and that the whole family is supporting Niklaus… Mickeal is Niklaus' father in his eyes… He needs to understand that… Also… the fact that he is the fruit of your infidelity doesn't mean that you need to be ashamed of him… It's just wrong and would just end up hurting everyone…Also, now that you are warned of Ayanna's bad influence, maybe you can put some protection spell on you family and save everyone from being corrupted by her… It could change a lot… I'm pretty sure she's the one who pushed Mickeal's anger towards Niklaus…" Bella said.

"You gave me a lot of information to think over… If you told me this before saying anything to the family I'm guessing it is linked to why you're sent here?"

"It's the very reason why I'm here… The war and the horrors I'm here to stop started because of this…"

"Because of me…" Esther finished.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay young Bella… You're honest and I like you… although I'm not the only member of my family who does… What you have with Elijah… I interrogated the spirits last night and they said it was true love… the kind that lasts forever…Like two long lost loved ones reuniting in this life… I'm happy about it…" Esther explained with a smile, happy for this lighter subject that came up.

"Thank you." Bella blushed.

"You're welcome… Now I think I need some time alone to think over what you've told me…" Esther said, still smiling, dismissing the young woman.

"Very well… I'll leave you to it then… Do you wish me to say anything to them?" Bella asked.

"I think I want you to wait until tonight… I will try to make my mind by then…" Esther said as Bella smiled at her as she walked towards the door. As she was about to leave, she turned around and added:

"I don't know if you should say anything to Ayana… Her descendant, Bonnie, had suspicions that Ayana might be corrupted by the dark spirits… She thinks maybe she is the one who influenced you to do so horrible things…" Esther looked shocked.

"But she is my mentor…Why would she do that?" She didn't understand. Bella had made small comment before and she kind of ignored them, but she seemed pretty sure Ayana was serving the wrong side.

"You know, witches, werewolves and vampires are not the only supernatural creatures in this world… There are shape-shifters, of course, and Cold ones, who are a different kind of vampires, but also demons… they are very few of each kind but numerous different kinds… Like every creatures they are divided between the ones who do what's right, who are nice and serve the light, and the dark side, who does the bad. Witches are supposed to be neutral, but knowing that you were supposed to create such a powerful line of vampires, maybe Ayana has been influenced by the dark side to stop you…There are jealous people everywhere…people who wished to start this particular kind of vampire themselves maybe… I don't really know…" Bella explained while she was still standing by the door.

"Another load of information…" Esther said, smiling tiredly.

"I'm sorry…but it's essential that you know this!" Bella answered, sincerely sorry for what she was putting the witch through.

"It's okay…I understand…" Esther said.

"You know, I don't think we should tell Niklaus he was going to be the monster I came here to stop… It would only cause him unnecessary pains…" Bella said wisely.

"I think you're right…" Esther said.

"I'm going to join Rebecca now… Maybe she will tell me enough so that I won't behave the wrong way once I'm introduced to the town's people." Bella said.

"I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine with you… I doubt Elijah will let anything trouble you…" Esther said smiling knowingly, making Bella blush as she exited the hut, leaving the original witch to her thinking and decision making.

* * *

Bella found her way quite easily back to the house and went directly out back to help Rebecca in the garden. When she arrived, Rebecca was looking at the vegetables and collecting the ones that were good to eat. Bella decided to help her and together they got lunch ready with some meat Kol had brought back. As they did so, they talked.

"I've been wondering…How come you can speak to us, you can understand us… Do they still speak our language in the future?" Rebecca asked as they spoke of diverse things while doing what had to be done.

"No, we speak English in this land…But Bonnie a witch who's a descendent of Ayana put a spell on me so I can understand your language… Future Elijah would have taught me but in one week there was no time…" Bella explained.

"Was it hard to see Elijah die?" The original sister asked.

"A little… but not as hard as if he was to die today… I think Future Elijah had turned his emotions off… that's probably why I couldn't completely fall in love with him back then… I felt a pull, but nothing more… I think he did it on purpose, so I didn't get confused once I'm here… he died in front of me so I could come here…" Bella said with sadness in her eyes.

"It must have been really hard… I'm sorry you had to go through all of this…"

"Oh, it's okay… It's for the best… I try to concentrate on the fact that they are not born yet and that everything can change…" Bella said as Rebecca showed her how to clean the skin of the animal. The boys were back and were doing work around the property. Elijah was behind them fixing a door.

* * *

Suddenly, as they were skinning the deer, Bella got dizzy and wavered.

"Bella! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rebecca asked as Elijah caught her in his arms and helped her to seat down.

"It's nothing… It's just that the smell of blood makes me sick…It always does… I kind of forgot about it these last few days…" Bella explained as she took big breaths in.

"You can smell blood?" Elijah asked, surprised.

"Yes… I always could…It always makes me dizzy… sometimes I faint…" She said with a small smile as Elijah stroke a comforting hand on her back.

"Are you feeling better?" Elijah asked her as she drank the cold water Rebecca had given her.

"Yes, thank you… This is so embarrassing…" Bella said as she tried to stand up but was held in the seat by Elijah.

The rest of the family just came in and Rebecca was filling them in on what just happened.

"Not at all… Stay seated a while longer, you'll feel better! What I wonder is how you can smell blood…usually humans can't do that…" Her love said with a soft, concerned, smile.

"I don't know… Edward found it funny though…" She said without thinking.

"Who's Edward?" Kol asked.

"Oh… He's a long story…" Bella said.

"A suitor maybe?" Klaus asked with a small smile, watching from the corner of her eyes his brother getting jealous.

"He used to be… He was a vampire too, but not an original like you will be… He was a Cold one…" She explained.

"You dated a Cold one? Are you crazy?" Mickeal exclaimed before adding "They are full of bloodlust and very dangerous!"

"He and his coven… I guess you could call them a family because that's what they became over the years… They were different from other… They had gold eyes…"

"How is that even possible?" Esther asked. She knew all about Cold ones and had told all about them to her family when she was thinking of actions to save their lives.

"They didn't drink human blood, they fed on animals… They called themselves vegetarians as a joke…" Bella was feeling nostalgic all of a sudden.

"You miss him. You must love him a lot." Rebecca said without thinking, making Elijah tensed.

"Not really… I think he hurt me too much for me to love him again… but I'll never forget about him… He was the first boy I ever fell in love with…I think a girl never forget that…" She said.

"Why do you sound so sad when you speak of him then?" Finn asked.

"Because when he broke up, he left town, forcing his whole family to leave with him… That day I didn't just lost my boyfriend but also my best-friend, his sister Alice, my surrogate parents, Carlisle and Esme, my big brother, Emmet… That's what hurt the most…" She said. Elijah relaxed.

"Why did he break up? Didn't he love you?" Henrik asked.

Bella then proceeded to tell them all about her love story with Edward from the first time she saw him to when he left her in the woods. She even described the funk she was in after they left. How she felt better the closer she got to Mystic Falls. All throughout her story, she felt Elijah tense every time she got in danger or hurt.

"What a monster! How could he leave you all alone like that? Even if he stopped loving you… and that Alice…you were her best friend…How could she leave you without a last good bye? I would never leave without saying good bye to my best friend, no matter what my brother told me!" Klaus raged as his brothers agreed.

"Maybe they didn't care as much as they said…" Bella told them.

"What surprises me the most is this Carlisle…He was a Cold one and a doctor… it's surprising…" Mickeal said in a wondering tone.

"Yes, Carlisle was one of a kind… His father was a clergyman… He was raised to hunt supernatural creatures… he loved life… When he changed et tried to kill himself several times but it's hard to kill their kind… After one too many failed tries, he isolated himself, hopping to stay hidden forever away from humans…he didn't care about the pain he was going through, all he wanted was to protect humans from what he had become…One day a herd of dears passed by and that's when he realised he could survive without hurting humans…" Bella told them.

"Well, at least I know that my children won't have to kill humans!" Mickeal said.

"Actually, their kind of vampire can feed on humans without killing them… They will have much more control then Cold ones." Bella told the man, watching him looking relieved.

"Do you miss then though?" Henrik asked, curious.

"A little…I miss Carlisle's kindness and Emmett's childish jokes and booming laugh… I don't miss Rosalie though… She hated being a vampire… It might be better this time around if she died instead of being changed…" Bella said, thinking out loud the second part.

"Died?" Esther asked.

"Carlisle doesn't take lives… He only changes people that cannot be saved by medicine… Esme was declared dead when he changed her because he still heard a heart beat… Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza; Emmett had been mauled by a bear… Rosalie had been raped by her fiancé and his friends… They left her for dead in the streets in the middle of a winter night…" Bella explained.

"Well, we could always go find this Carlisle when the times come and warn him not to change her…" Elijah suggested, seeing that it was important for his Bella;

"Great idea! Thank you!" She said as she let her impulse take over and kissed him on the cheek. Elijah loved the sensation that was going through him and he blushed a deep red, making his family chuckle, which, in turn, made Bella blush too. Then she added: "But you'd have to guide them in time to save Emmet… You can't change too much things… If you hunt down James, Laurent and Victoria, it could change too much history… it could change me… You can't hunt him down until after I meet them… Do you understand me?" She sounded serious and de nodded.

"Do I have your word?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I give you my word." He answered.

Then they had a quick lunch together. They talked about their morning and Klaus informed them he went to the Petrova's to break their new horse in but didn't flirt with Tatia like he used to. Rebecca informed Bella that nobody knew who the father of her child was but they knew he was from another village.

As they talked, Bella realised that Niklaus could be a good friend to her and that the fact that Henrik survived could, in itself, be a big step up. It would help a lot in the changes.

Finn told her he was spending his afternoon with Sage, planning their wedding, and that he would love for her to join them later on to meet her. Bella smiled and told him she would love that. He explained to her where to join them and Elijah assured him he would guide Bella there.

As they finished the meal, Bella helped Rebecca with the cleaning while the others went on with their activities. Elijah had some work to do before spending time with Bella and kissed her on the cheek before he left. As her blond haired son was about to exit the house, Esther said:

"Mickeal I need to speak to you in the hut… Niklaus, don't go far, I'll need to talk with you later too…" She sounded nervous. Both Mickeal and Niklaus nodded. Mickeal left the house with his wife while Niklaus decided to stay behind and spend time with his sister and her new friend.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 rewritten.**_

_**If you're reading this for the first time or haven't reviewed yet, please do! I do my best to answer to everyone.**_

_**Thanks for reading me. **_

_**Keep reading me and check out my other stories!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	4. Chapter 4

**An Eclipse in time**

_Chapter 4: Important conversation_

Once they were in the hut, Esther closed the door and looked around, nervous.

"What is it Love? You seam to be a bit stressed out." Mickeal said as Esther made sure the sage was still burning.

"I have to talk to you about something important and it may change the way you see me… or feel about me…" She invited him to seat down.

"You can tell me anything, I would never stop loving you…" Mickeal said with a worried look on her face.

"Even if a mistake I made a few years ago was the reason Isabella lost her friends and came in the past to stop a deadly war?" She asked.

"It has to do with the fact that Niklaus isn't my son doesn't' it?" He asked.

"You know? How did you find out?" She asked him shocked. Also her tone wasn't accusatory. It would have been stupid of her to be mad at him for this.

"I knew you cheated on me with that man the minute we reconciled… I wasn't really mad because I knew it was my fault we argued in the first place… I shouldn't have paid attention to that woman and lied to you about it… I made you feel unloved and unwanted that day…You made a mistake… I forgave you the moment it happened…" He said.

"Is that why you treat Niklaus so harshly? Because he isn't yours?" She asked.

"No, it's because he reminds me of the mistakes I made in the past… I can't control anything when he is around… I love him as all our sons, but every time he is around, I'm taken over by my anger… I can't explain it… I'm guessing it has to do with the problems Bella came to fix?" He asked.

"Yes… Niklaus carries the werewolf gene in him… In the future, the gene activated after he changed…apparently Ayana is corrupted by the forces of the dark and pushed you and me to put a binding curse on our son… He took it as a betrayal, a punishment for something he wasn't responsible for…He became obsessed with lifting the curse… Especially after I changed you into a vampire hunter… the vampire to end all vampires... she said you started to hunt all of our children… aiming to kill them one by one…" she said in a sad tone.

"Is Niklaus the monster Isabella was speaking about?" He asked his wife.

"Yes, he is...or will be if we don't change some things…" She answered. Then she proceeded in telling him everything Bella had told him earlier in the day.

"She really thought about everything… what do you think we should do?" He asked her.

"First of all, you need to change your behaviour toward him… He is your son and loves you as his father…" Esther said.

"I know… I promise you I'll try!" He told her in a serious tone.

"Good, because Bella said that in the future, all our children would side with him…" She informed him. "She also said that Ayana might be the reason you've always acted so mean towards Niklaus… She is corrupted by the dark forces of magic… I'm going to put a protective spell on our family so she can't corrupt any of us anymore." Esther added.

"What are you going to tell him later?" Mickeal asked his witch-wife.

"I was thinking of following Isabella's advises and tell him the truth about both where he comes from and what his possibilities are for the future… I don't think telling him he is the monster we heard about is a good idea, he would only loath himself…" She said.

"What choices are you going to give him?" Mickeal asked.

"He could stay human and take the risk of becoming a werewolf, he could become a vampire with his siblings, but I would have to kill the werewolf gene before he changed, or I would change his werewolf gene into a shape-shifting one, so he could be immortal as long as he shifted…He would be with his siblings and Bella said it was important…" Esther said in a serious tone.

"Okay then… I'll follow your lead my love. Do you want me to get him for you?" Mickeal asked as he turned reluctantly toward the door.

"Do you want to be present when I talk to him?" She asked her husband.

"If you don't mind, yes, I would like it. It would allow me to make amends with OUR son." He said with a 'please forgive me' smile.

Esther was happy that Mickeal wasn't putting too much of a fight. She guessed that keeping Ayana out of things was a good idea; it would prevent her to influence anyone. Already she was starting to create a protection ritual to prevent the bad witch to corrupt her family's minds.

"Just let me put the protective spell in place before we go look for him." Esther said as she started to work her magic.

* * *

After about an hour, she was done and had every member of her family, including Sage and Bella, protected. They exited the hut together and walked toward the place where Elijah and Klaus were supposed to be working together. As they approached, they could see they were both laughing, fighting each other with their swords. They were on their property, away from the villagers. Mickeal was about to intervene when they saw Rebecca, Henrik and Bella running toward them. While Henrik and Rebecca were smiling, Bella had a visible frown on her face.

"Look brother, they came to watch my fast approaching victory." Elijah said.

"On the contrary brother, they've come to laugh at you!" Klaus replied as Bella threw a bucket full of cold water on them both. They stopped fighting and turned around to face her as she started yelling at them:

"Are the two of you insane? You fight for your survival EVERY DAY and now you decide to fight for FUN? Where you dropped on your heads? Are you crazy? What if something had happened to one of you, do you have any idea of the consequences it would have had?" she was fuming and Mickeal smiled. He was sure her scolding would have more effect than any one of his.

"Bella Love, we were just having fun…" Elijah tried to calm her down.

"Fun? You think this is fun? Watching people fight each other with real blade is supposed to be fun? Last time I watched people fight they died! What am I supposed to do if the people I was went here to protect were to hurt themselves because they were having FUN?" She was so angry at them that she had tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, we didn't think about that…" Elijah said as Klaus said:

"I'm so sorry, we didn't want to worry you…".

"Well, that's the problem, the two of you didn't think! You're acting like children!" Bella said as Mickeal and Esther came closer.

"Bella love, don't cry, I'm so sorry, we won't do it again, I promise you…" Elijah started to say but she cut him off:

"Don't you dare call me love to try and calm me down Elijah! I think I'll ask Rebecca to show me were I'm supposed to meet Sage and Finn later today. You go and keep on having 'fun' with your brother!" She said as she turned around and stalked off toward the woods.

"You better let her cool off a bit son!" Mickeal said. Niklaus was ready for another scolding but was surprised when nothing came.

"The two of you should dry off before going back to work." Esther said before she added:

"We were actually coming to get you Niklaus; we need to talk to you…" Esther said.

"We'll go back to the hut and wait for you there. You dry off and finish your work first." Mickeal said in a gentle tone that surprised the future hybrid.

* * *

Elijah was feeling bad for angering Bella and, as he finished his work in the barn, thought of ways to make it up to her later tonight, after her meeting with Sage and Finn. He was already planning a romantic dinner under the stars.

* * *

When he was done working, Niklaus went to clean himself off before going to see his parents in the hut. As he left the house, he saw Bella afar and decided to go and talk to her first. As he approached her, he picked up a couple of flowers.

"Bella, I'm sorry for earlier… We didn't mean to worry or…much less anger you…" He said.

"I know you didn't… But you need to understand that things are very serious Niklaus… You can't go around playing with your sword… People's lives are at stakes here… the werewolves aren't the only enemies lurking around…" Bella told him.

"Here, have those flowers as a sign of me begging for you forgiveness." He told her with a smile that forced her to answer with another smile.

"Thank you… you are forgiven of course, but please remember what I told you." She said softly.

"I will… Will you forgive Elijah? He was miserable after you yelled at him…" Klaus said sincerely.

"Of course I will, but I need him to understand how much things are serious now… he also needs to understand that I'm not the kind of woman who stays home quietly while her man goes around and works or has fun… I'm a woman of the future, I make my own decisions and I was raised to be an equal to men." She told Niklaus.

"I understand… I think he's planning on finding you later on but mother advised him to give you space to cool off." He said before standing back up.

"You've talked with your mother yet?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm heading there right now. Why?" Niklaus asked.

"Just asking… You should hurry…" She said as she walked with him until they reached the house. She joined Rebecca to go and find Finn and Sage while Klaus walked toward the hut where his parents would force him to make a life changing decision.

* * *

When he entered the hut, Esther was making sure the sage was still burning.

"Niklaus, you're here." Mickeal said when he looked up to see his son standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I took longer than necessary but I saw Bella and decided to go and talk to her for a bit… I apologised." He said.

"Very well, please sit down." Esther told him as Mickeal went to close the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" The young man asked, worried.

"No, you didn't son. We did." Mickeal answered as Niklaus looked confused.

"I need to confess something to you my son… Bella convinced me that you had a right to know the truth… But you have to understand that it doesn't change anything in the way we love you…" Esther said.

"What's going on mother? You're both starting to scare me a little…" Niklaus said.

"Niklaus, before your mother starts, I have to apologise… Bella informed us of Ayana being corrupted by the forces of the dark and it seems that she has been influencing my behaviour toward you… She is the main reason why I have been so hard on you and I need to make amends…" Mickeal said.

"You do seem different today…" Niklaus told his father.

"You're mother put a protective spell on us all earlier today." Mickeal explained.

"Niklaus, I have to confess to you what is, maybe, my biggest secret…There is no easy way to say this… A few years ago, when Finn and Elijah were little boys, Mickeal and I had a big argument… I don't really remember why and it's not really important…To make a long story short, I ended up sleeping one time with one of the werewolves… Don't interrupt me now please, it's important. Niklaus, you are the result of this one time affair…" Niklaus was looking pale and lost.

"So I'm a mistake?" He said.

"Of course not! We're telling you now because we realised you needed to know and Bella said it was important for you to find out from us." Esther told her son.

"My father… I mean, the werewolf, does he know about me?" Niklaus asked.

"Niklaus, you have to understand that I never hated you. I've been treating you so badly because of Ayana's influence… But you are my son and I love you as such!" Mickeal said.

"What do I need to do?" Niklaus wondered.

"Nothing… We just wanted you to know…" Mickeal said.

"What about the transformation, what will happen to me then?" Niklaus asked.

"This is also something I wanted to talk to you about son… You have several options before you and whatever you chose, you won't be alone. You could stay human and risk becoming a werewolf. I could change you with your siblings after killing the werewolf gene in you. I could also change your werewolf gene into a shape-shifter one. You would be able to live as long as you shift regularly. You would be able to be with your sibling as long as you want and if you find love in a human, you'll be able to stop shifting to age with her…" Esther said.

"What will you do?" He asked her.

"The choice is your son. Whatever you do we will be behind you!" Mickeal said.

"I need to think about it." Niklaus said.

"Of course, take your time." Esther said.

* * *

During their important talk, Bella was with Rebecca, walking toward Finn and Sage's future house. She was excited to finally meet the imposing woman. When they arrived, after a small 10 minutes walk, she saw Finn and the red headed woman standing in front of a house that could have been cast for the main house in 'Little house on the prairie'. It was small and charming and Bella thought it fitted the couple.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Sage." The woman introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Sage." Bella answered. They talked for a few minutes until Rebecca said:

"Oh Finn, you should have seen Bella earlier, she put Mickeal to shame when she scolded Elijah and Niklaus for fighting!" Bella blushed.

"What happened?" Sage asked as Finn lifted an eyebrow.

"She threw a bucket of cold water on them before she started yelling at them for being irresponsible and childish!" Rebecca said.

"SHE is standing right here you know?" Bella said with irritation.

"I knew I liked you!" Sage said and Finn laughed.

"I wished I'd been there to see it!" He said.

They spent a few more minutes with the couple and Bella learned that they were getting married at the end of the week. She congratulated them and soon, it was time for Rebecca to go help her mother with dinner.

"I'll go with you; I need to check on some things." Bella said. She waved goodbye at the couple and went on her way.

"Are you still mad at Elijah?" Rebecca asked her new friend.

"Not really, no. But he needs to understand that I need him to be serious now… We are walking in dangerous times…" She answered as they picked flowers on their way. As they walked, Rebecca showed Bella how to make a flower crown and they laughed.

* * *

When they arrived at home, Niklaus was seating pensively outside.

"You go in Rebecca I need to have a chat with Niklaus." Bella said as she went to sit by the blond original's side.

"How are you feeling Niklaus?" Bella asked.

"I'm feeling…lost, and confused…" he answered in a small voice. She gave him a hug and he gently put his head in her lap. It surprised her but she let him do it, he needed comfort.

"I take it your mother told you everything?" Bella said.

"Yes, she did… I don't know what to do Bella…" Niklaus said.

"I understand it's confusing… You don't have to choose what you want to do with your future today though; you can take your time…" She told him as she gently stroked his hair.

Since she was looking down at Niklaus, Bella didn't see Elijah coming their way. He recognised her right away and a surge of jealousy took him over when he saw her with Niklaus. As he walked closer, he saw that she was comforting his little brother and he calmed down. She was perfect. She had a soft heart and had gained Niklaus' trust. He smiled as he entered the house from the back door in order not to disturb his love and his brother.

Back in front of the house Niklaus asked Bella:

"What do you think I should do?" He looked up at her.

"It all depends of the life you want to lead…If you want a human life with children or a vampire life where you're on an equal footing with your siblings. You can also be the starter of your own line if you become a shape-shifter… You'd be able to have children and you could pass you shape-shifting gene down to them…" She told him.

"I don't know what I want yet." He said.

"You have time Niklaus… Don't hurry things up… The choice you'll make will stick with you forever…" She told him.

"You're right…" he said as he sat back up.

"You're going to be okay now?" She asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you!" he said as he kissed he cheek before opening the door for her to get inside.

* * *

When she stepped inside, Elijah smiled at her and she smiled back. She was about to walk toward him when Henrik ran to her and insisted she watched what he carved in the wood of his bed. She smiled at the young boy and followed him. Elijah sighted in annoyance. If his siblings kept going at her this way, he wouldn't have time to talk to her before the day was over. He grew even more irritated when she came back in the room only to have his mother take her aside. They didn't talk for long and it seamed that Esther was just informing Bella that she had talked with Niklaus and Mickeal, but she was taking time away from HIS Bella.

When she turned away from his mother, Elijah jumped on his feet and rushed to her side:

"Bella, would you like to eat with me tonight? I got us a basket ready and would love it if you'd join me for a dinner under the stars." He asked her before anyone else could try to take her attention away from him.

"But I was going to have her seat with me tonight! It's my turn to have her by my side!" Henrik said.

"Henrik, don't be so childish." Rebecca scolded her little brother.

"How about this Henrik, tonight, I go with Elijah because we need to talk about a lot of things and tomorrow, for breakfast, I'll seat next to you. Okay?" Bella asked the little boy.

"Fine…But you give me your word that you'll seat with me for breakfast?" The little boy asked.

"Of course, I give you my word!" She promised him. He kissed her cheek and she turned to Elijah:

"Let's go." He smiled in triumph and led the way out of the house. He had a torch with him and walked by her side, walking toward a way she hadn't been yet.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise!" He told her with a small smile.

They walked in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes before they stopped in front of a pretty cottage in building.

"We're here." Elijah said.

"Whose house is it?" She asked.

"Do you like it?" He asked her without answering her question.

"Of course I do, it's lovely." She said.

"It's mine." He told her.

"Yours? But I thought you slept in the room with your brothers?" Bella asked.

"I do for now. I helped Finn build his house for Sage, and I decided that I was old enough to move out on my own, So Finn is helping me making this one. I tried to make a house where I would like to live with the woman I would love… It was hard without knowing said woman… But now that you're here, I can see us living in here…" Elijah said as he opened the door for her.

He showed her everything and said:

"I still have a few things to fix… The bedroom is completely empty and the spare bedroom is missing a wall, but it should be over in the next two weeks at the most…" Elijah said.

"It's very beautiful Elijah." Bella said.

"I'm sorry I made you angry earlier Bella… I promise you it wasn't what I wanted…" he told her as he helped her seat down in one of the chairs he had finished in the afternoon.

"I know, I'm not mad anymore… But you have to understand that the last time I saw you before I left you were fighting and died…It is important that you survive… I don't know what I would do without you Elijah… I can't do this without you…" She told him as he came over to hug her, giving her his word that he wouldn't fight for fun anymore.

After a while, he said:

"It seams it's the first time we are alone since you arrived."

"I can't believe it was only yesterday… It seems like it's so long ago…" She said pensively.

"Yes, it looks like you fit in just fine with the family, like you belong with us." He said with a smile.

"I've always wanted to be part of a big family." She told him as she gave him his smile back.

"Now you are." He said softly.

"Not really… Not yet…" She said.

"But soon right?" He asked her. She smiled and said:

"Elijah, if you want me to become officially part of your family, I think you're going to have to ask a specific question first!" A little spark illuminated his eyes at that moment.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" he asked, keeping things simple.

"Yes!" She answered, surprised by how easy it had been to say that small word.

Elijah got to his feet and took Bella's hands in his before he bent toward her and kissed softly on the lips. It was their first kiss and it was everything Bella could have dreamt of.

"I actually have a ring." He told her.

"What? When? I've been here for a day and you only proposed a few minutes ago." She said with amazement.

"Ever since I decided to make this house for my future love, I decided to make her future ring." He said.

"You made it?" She said, chocked. He got the ring out of the basket and put it delicately on her ring finger.

"It's so pretty… Isn't there a thing you can't do?" She asked as she looked at the small gold ring with a rose whose centre was a blue stone.

"I try to do a little bit of every thing… I'm glad you like it." He said.

"Is the blue stone a Lapis lazuli?" She asked him

"Yes, mother said we would need these stones to go in the sun later on and I asked her to spell me one more." He said.

"You can't be with someone forever if you don't live forever." She said quietly.

"Exactly. But if you'd rather have another stone I can always change it." He said quickly.

"Don't you dare! I love it just the way it is!" She told him as he kissed her one more time.

"Let's eat before we get carried away." Elijah said as he opened the basket, making Bella blush.

As they ate, Elijah asked Bella for suggestions for the house and as they talked, they realised they had the same view on things. When they were done eating, Elijah invited Bella to seat with him in the bench he built on the back porch. She sat in his arms and decided to tell him every thing. They sat there for over an hour where she told him everything she had told Esther earlier. She told him she trusted him not to tell any of his sibling and that she hoped he wouldn't tell Niklaus he knew before his brother told him first.

"Don't worry my sweet Bella, I won't change my behaviour toward him." he promised her.

"I know you won't." she said as she turned around to give him another kiss on the lips.

"When do you want to have the ceremony?" she asked him.

"I would love for us to be married for some time before you have to leave us…" he said sadly.

"About that… You understand that you'll have to wait for me for over a thousand years…" she reminded him, giving him a way out.

"Dear Bella, I would gladly wait ten time this just to spend one hour with you in my arms." He said. She gave him a big smile and let him kiss her once more.

"If the house is done in two weeks, maybe that's when we should get married." She suggested.

"I love that idea my love!" He said before kissing her again.

"I think it's time we got back if we don't want them to get worried." Elijah said as they sat up. They took their time and 25 minutes later, they were standing in front of his house.

"You'll have to show me the way tomorrow when the sun is up, I don't think I can find it now." She told him.

"I will." He said as he opened the door for her.

* * *

When they stepped in, Henrik was the only one asleep. They were all staring at them with knowing smiles on their faces. Elijah is the one who opened the conversation when he said:

"We're getting married and she loves the house and the ring I made for her!" he looked happy and super excited and everyone laughed and jumped on them to offer congratulations.

"When will you do it?" Esther asked.

"We thought that the sooner would be the better… We decided to do it in two weeks." He said.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Esther said before pulling Bella aside and talking about letting her transform her wedding gown for her.

They went to bed very late that night but Bella was happy. She felt home, loved and accepted. Everything would go just fine, she could feel it.

* * *

_**I've decided to republish them all after i fixed a small mistake.**_

_**Please review if you haven't yet.**_

_**I try to always answer!**_

_**Please answer the Polls on my profile page.**_

_**Keep Reading me!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	5. Chapter 5

**An Eclipse in time**

_Chapter 5: _

The next morning, when Bella opened her eyes, the first thing she did was looking at her hand to look if Elijah's ring was really there. She smiled, it hadn't been a dream, she really was engaged to the man of her dream and she would be married to him in less than 2 weeks. It was hard to believe she had only been here for a couple of days… To her, it felt like she had been here far ages…

For a moment, she wondered how it would happen when she got back to her present, what she would tell her father who was completely clueless to the supernatural world… Then she decided she would deal with it when it came; Hopefully, Elijah would have an idea by then… Or she will… well, someone will have an idea…

She got up, got dressed, and went in the main room to help Esther getting breakfast ready. Nobody else seamed to be awake yet.

"You seem to have had a better night." Esther noticed with a small smile after the usual greetings.

"Yes, I didn't have any nightmares… It didn't mean that I didn't speak though… I'm sure Rebecca has heard some weird stuff anyway… I always talk in my sleep…" She said, smiling shyly.

"Have you always spoken in your sleep?" The witch asked her curiously to fill the silence.

"As long as I can remember, my parents told me I spoke in my sleep. My mother said that it was probably because I didn't speak much during the day, so I had to catch up during the night…" Bella explained with a chuckle.

"Don't you miss your parents?" The original mother asked.

"Of course I do. But when I lived with my mother, I always had to be the responsible one, the adult. With my father, it was different; we are both pretty shy and silent. I kept to myself when I wasn't with the Cullen's. When living with my father, I always felt like I was intruding on his life… We never really talked about anything… We don't really know each others that well…" Bella explained.

"Your parents didn't live together?" Esther asked. Belle then explained to the woman about divorce, women's rights and other things that didn't exist in their time but existed in the future.

"I thought I smelt something good!" Niklaus said as he got out of his room with his brothers. They all had big smiles on their faces. Rebecca was pouring milk in the cups.

"Where is father?" Kol asked.

"Right behind you! I had to check on the horses… Niklaus, I think the black mare is ready to give birth any day now." Mickeal said as his son nodded his approval.

"So, Isabella, how was your first night as an engaged woman?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"You're engaged? Why? To whom?" Henrik asked with big sad eyes.

"To me!" Elijah said with a big smile on his face as he came to kiss Bella good morning.

Henrik looked really sad but muttered a little "As long as she stays in the family."

"As to if I slept well, yes, I did. But I'm sure that didn't stop me from talking…" Bella said as she looked at Rebecca.

"I think you were embarrassed, you kept saying 'please mom stop' and you were half chuckling, half growling." Rebecca said.

"Yes, it seems to fit my dream." Bella said.

"What did you dream about?" Kol asked as they all sat. As promised the previous night, Bella took place next to Henrik, in front of Elijah.

"I was telling my mother about the engagement and about Elijah when she decided it was time for me to have 'the talk'." She started.

"What's 'the talk'?" Kol asked.

"It's when your parents tell you about married life and your…hum…duties, as a married person…" Bella said blushing, making them all understand.

"Of course she told me everything when I was 8 years old to get it out of the way and get it over with sooner rather than later… But anyway… in my dream she was trying to give me… weird advises by telling me how she and her new husband Phil do it… She was describing the games they play…" Bella blushed a bright red.

"Sounds fun!" Finn said.

"Not really… Do you wish your mother to do the same?" Bella asked him. He paled.

"I guessed not." Bella said before adding "the worst part is that this scene has actually happened a couple of years ago…" Bella said.

* * *

After that, they all talked about other things and when they were done, the boys left to work on Elijah's house while the girls would clean a little and go in town.

As they walked in the dirty streets of the village, Esther introduced Bella as Elijah's fiancé from another village far away. She used the opportunity to inform everyone of the wedding date two weeks from now.

"Very far away indeed…" Ayana explained as she approached them slowly in an 'I know more than you ever will' manner.

"Ayana, it's so nice to see you! Isabella, allow me to introduce you to the witch Ayana." Esther said.

"Oh, yes! It's a pleasure to meet you. I believe you're the ancestor of my friend Bonnie." Bella said, knowing hiding where she was from from that woman was pointless, she decided to play the very nice and overly trusting girl.

"You did a very long and dangerous trip Isabella… Why is that?" Ayana asked.

"I've been told to tell just the minimal to the less people possible about the reason of my journey." Bella lied easily.

"I'm the witch here girl, you should have come to me immediately, I should have been warned of your arrival before hand!" The black woman said in a frustrated tone.

"Bonnie told me that the concerned people had been warned… if you don't know why I'm here, it means it doesn't concern you…" Bella said in a friendly 'I'm so sorry' tone.

"Everything magical that goes on in this village concerns me!" Ayana raged.

"Fine, I feel that you can be trusted… I came here to prevent Henrik from dying from the werewolves… It triggered a chain of event that almost destroyed the world… I'll be here until his death is prevented totally…If he dies, I'll be stuck here…" Bella said. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the real truth either. Esther smiled internally at her daughter in law's ways.

"Good then. Try not to die." Ayana said before leaving.

"Well, that was intense." Rebecca said as soon as the witch was out of earshot.

"I think she knows I'm hiding something from her… She knows I've been channelling powers she can't even access…" Esther said pensively.

"Let's just forget about this for a moment. Look, Sage is here! I think we should tell her everything… she is going to spend at least a thousand years with Finn, she should know who I really am and what you're planning to do…" Bella said.

"She will really stay with my son that long?" Esther asked sceptically.

"Yes, she will. What they share is true love." Bella said.

"I was hesitant when he said he would marry her… I never really liked her…Probably because she is so independent… But if you like her, she must be worth it… I will change her along with my children if she wishes…" Esther decided as Bella waved at Sage.

The red-head was obviously busy but send a smile their way before joining her mother in shopping.

"She's really going to play a big role in women's right?" Rebecca asked, remembering what Bella had said the day before and earlier when they prepared breakfast.

"Yes, she will. From what Damon told me it's going to be astonishing." Bella said.

They met a few more people and bought a few items when Rebecca asked:

"Bella, what are the weird white tubes and coloured squares you have in the bag you brought with you?" Bella blushed.

"Oh, they're tampons and pads… I didn't know how you dealt with menstruations here… You know…monthly bleedings. So I brought what we use in the future to be sure I could be comfortable." Bella explained.

"I'm curious to see how it works…" Rebecca said.

"Maybe you could show us?" Esther asked.

"Sure, we could go back now and I'll show you!" Bella said.

The next 2 hours were spent bonding with just the three of them.

* * *

They prepared lunch and decided to put it in baskets and bring it to the men at Bella's future house.

When they arrived, they were all playing around. They seemed to be divided in two teams, the first one had Mickeal, Niklaus and Henrik in it and the second one had Elijah, Kol and Finn in it. They were playing what Bella thought was the ancestor of Football.

"Well, everyone is working hard I see!" Bella said loud enough so they could hear her.

"Yes, I don't know if they deserve this lunch we made for them." Rebecca replied with a small smile as Elijah dropped everything and rushed to gather Bella in his arms.

"We were taking a well deserve break!" Kol said as Elijah whispered in Bella's ears:

"I missed you my love. How was your morning?" she gave him a small version of their morning and they all sat in the grass to eat.

"Finn, I would like you to tell Sage about who Isabella really is and what I'm planning to do. If she desire, I will change her at the same time as you. It will make her stronger." Esther said, chocking everyone. She had been very against the wedding until now.

"Very well mother." Finn said, trying to remain calm before bending toward Bella and saying: "You're a miracle maker sister!" Bella laughed lightly and went back to small talk with Niklaus as Elijah had one of her hands in his.

* * *

Later in the day, as the girls went back to the house with Henrik, they spotted Ayana talking in a suspicious and secretive way with Tatia Petrova. Bella pointed it out and Esther agreed with her, the needed to keep an eye out for both Ayana and the Petrova girl who would be the first of a line of doppelganger.

"What could she possibly want with Tatia?" Bella wondered.

"Why did the doppelgangers exist in the first place?" Esther asked her.

"You used her blood in the transformation ritual, then you sacrificed her to create the curse you put on Niklaus… The doppelganger was created as a mean to break the curse… I don't know what could be her use now…" Bella answered.

"I didn't really think about whose blood I would use… But she is far from being a choice I would make now…." Esther said.

"Maybe Ayana wants to make sure the line of doppelganger exists…And it would actually be for the best… If the doppelganger doesn't exist, there is no Katherine, she doesn't use Stefan and Damon, they don't complete the transition… If the doppelgangers don't exist, the whole world could change a lot more than we want it too…" Bella realised as she spoke.

"So we need to use her somehow, in a way were a doppelganger would be used later…We also need to warn our children to make sure that Katherine ends up the same…" Esther said.

"Yes, but first we need to find out what Ayana's business is with Tatia…" Bella concluded as they went in the house to put away the lunch basket.

"Maybe you could use Tatia's blood to make your family as vampire and make sure the doppelgangers exist so they can change me into an original vampire too in the future. Something like you would seal in a bottle the initial potion and I would have to complete the transition with some blood from the doppelganger… As for Katerina Petrova, we could simply make sure they find her and pretend they need her for a ritual when all they really want is to have some of her blood. She will run away like it already happened and it won't change much of history…" Bella said.

"It seams to be a good idea…But I sense some doubt in you… Why is that?" Esther asked as Rebecca helped Henrik cleaning himself off a little.

"In the future, Katerina said that when she returned home after her transformation, she found out that Klaus had killed all of her family… I have a hard time believing it since she left England first… He stayed in England to look for her several weeks according to Elijah… So either someone else killed her whole family to make her evil or she did it herself…" Bella noted.

"Well, it won't change much whatever we do… it was probably Ayana and her spirits that made sure Katerina turned evil… We need her to be right?" Esther noted.

"Yes, that's something that shouldn't change." Bella said.

* * *

Since Esther was supposed to train Rebecca in magic that afternoon, Bella went on her own around town to see if she could find something interesting. She had informed both Mother and daughter that a vampire wouldn't be able to be a witch but Esther thought she could fight it somehow if she researched it enough far away from Ayana's influence. Bella decided that if anyone could do it, it was her.

Bella and Henrik left the house together and the little boy decided to show Bella the caves where they wrote their names. They took the long way and talked about a lot of things. Bella guessed that the little Mickealson was a bit in love with her and wanted him to know she was willing to be his friends but that her destiny was with Elijah.

"Do you know if mother will make me a vampire too?" Henrik asked Bella.

"Well, you're a bit young… If that's what you want, she'll probably wait until you're older." Bella said with a smile.

"I'm not sure…I want to grow old and have lots of children…" Henrik said.

"Well, with your siblings as vampires, they will be able to protect you against the wolves every full moons… I don't see why she would force you to change… You'll just have to ask her about it!" Bella told him as they entered the cave.

They had a quick look before they went back, taking their time, picking mushrooms and berries on the way.

* * *

When they arrived home, Bella decided to sort what she picked up while Henrik went to play with some of his friends. When she was done, Bella got out of the house, thinking she could try and make some friends or find Sage to spend some time with her. As she walked through the streets, she realised that word of who she was had travelled quite fast. Everyone knew she was to marry Elijah soon and some were very curious about her. She answered some questions, doing her best not to keep to the story and not tell anything that would make people suspicious of her. At some point, Tatia Petrova came to her and she got nervous.

"Hello, you must be Isabella… I've heard quite a lot about you… yesterday Niklaus couldn't stop speaking about you!" The original doppelganger said and Bella understood that she was jealous of all the attention she was getting from everyone, including Niklaus.

"Yes, and you are…" Bella pretended not to know who the woman was.

"Tatia Petrova, It's a pleasure I'm sure." The egotistic young woman said.

"You can call me Bella. Only my father called me Isabella." Bella said, knowing it would be better to play nice and friendly.

"So, I heard you were from far away…" Tatia said as she motioned for Bella to seat with her on a nearby log.

"Yes, I actually have a very good friend who looks a lot like you… her name is Elena…" Bella said, trying to bond with the woman who was plotting against the Mickealson.

"Oh really? Well…I've heard that you're supposed to marry Elijah in only two weeks… was it an arranged wedding?" Tatia asked. Bella remembered that they had decided it would be best if she said the wedding was an arrangement between her father and Mickeal.

"Yes, Mickeal has arranged it with my father since we were very young." Bella tried to be convincing.

"That must be hard… My father said I would marry whoever I wanted!" Tatia said in a tone that showed she was obviously trying to show off.

"Well, it's not that hard… Elijah is a very nice man and we are already really close…and I love everyone in his family…" Bella said in an innocent tone.

"Oh…well… that's good then. Do you know that Esther is actually a witch? Like a real witch?" Tatia asked the woman who was steeling attention from her.

"Oh yes. My mother told me that before I came. I don't mind…" Bella said before adding "I was raised to be very open-minded. I don't judge Esther for being a witch just like I don't judge you for having a child out of wedlock!" Bella said in a nice tone.

"How do you know this?" Tatia asked, angrily.

"Well, this place is really small and people always love to gossip… I've been told that what people like better than talking about someone with a good reputation is to talk about people with a bad reputation." Bella told her, trying to get her point across.

"Well, maybe you should listen to some people… Esther is up to some really bad things… Ayana told me so and she is a way better witch than Esther!" Tatia said in a tone that reminded Bella of Lauren the bitch of Forks' high school.

"Really? Esther seams so nice to me, and I've always been a really good judge of character…" Bella said with fake sadness.

"Well, at least you've been warned, be careful who you put your trust into… Chose your friends well if you want to survive on this lands!" Tatia said before she stood up and left Bella alone.

Bella stood too and got ready to walk back to the Mickelson's place when she spotted Finn and Sage in an isolated area, in deep conversation. She guessed that the man was telling everything to his wife to be and smiled at them before going to the house. She saw Sage returning her smile.

* * *

When she arrived, Esther was in the back, showing different herbs to Rebecca and testing her knowledge on them.

"Bella, did you find something to do? I'm sorry we left you all alone!" Esther said.

"Don't worry; I spent some time with Henrik before going for a walk in the village. I also talked with Tatia." Bella then proceeded to tell them every thing that she talked about with the Petrova girl.

"Well, now we know whose side she's on… Don't worry Bella, you're well protected." Esther said.

"I'm not worried. Do you need some help here?" Bella asked.

"No, we're just reviewing Rebecca's knowledge and testing her powers." Esther said with a smile.

Bella walked out to see Mickeal and Niklaus working together on the horses, nursing a mare about to give birth.

"How is she doing?" Bella asked them as she came close.

"Pretty good actually. The little one should be here before morning tomorrow." Niklaus said with a big smile.

"Have you seen Elijah?" Bella asked them, knowing there was absolutly nothing she could do to help them.

"He's still working on your house." Mickeal said with a small smile. Bella smiled back at them and left, hoping she would be able to find the house on her how. Fortunately she did.

* * *

She arrived and saw Elijah fixing a ramp for the stairs.

"I see you're working pretty hard on that." Bella said as she came closer.

"My Bella! How long have you been here? I didn't see you!" He exclaimed as he half ran to meet her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I just arrived… you seemed to be so concentrated on your work I was afraid of disturbing you." Bella told him as she kissed him back.

"You could never disturb me my Bella. Do you want to see what we got done today?" He asked his wife to be.

"Of course I do." She said with a bright smile as he showed her that after a couple of day of work it would be completely finished.

"Tomorrow I'll work on some curtains and sheets with your mother and sister." Bella informed him.

"That's great… I really want you to feel like home here…I know it's not the comfort you're used to in the future…I'm sorry about that…" Elijah said as he sat on the front porch's steps with Bella in his arms, between his legs, one step down.

"Don't worry Elijah… I'll be happy here… I can get used to any situation… You'll just have to make sure I get a warm bubbly bath when I rejoin you in the future." She said with a small smile.

"Whatever it is you've got it!" He said as he kissed her behind her left ear.

"I talked with Tatia today…" Bella informed him.

"How was it?" He asked her, softly rubbing her shoulders.

"Weird…She looks exactly like one of my oldest friends but she acts so…selfishly… She obviously wants attention all to herself and doesn't like that you're getting married to me… I think she's jealous… Elena isn't like this at all… it's so strange…" Bella told him as she turned around.

"Don't worry…You're the only one I see now…You're the only one I love…We'll be happy together… I'll do my best for that…" Elijah said. Bella went to sit behind him and started giving him a massage.

"I know that… and I trust you… I just can't help but think that it's unfair of me to ask you to wait a thousand years for me to come back to you…" Bella said as she massaged him.

"God, that feels good! Sweet Bella, I don't mind at all…as long as you come back to me, I'll wait." Elijah said. Bella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you like this? I thought it would help you relax a little…" Bella asked him as she kept massaging his back and shoulders.

"Yes, I like it very much, thank you… It actually feels very good…" He said as he turned around, grabbed Bella by the waist and puller her into his lap. They kissed some more before Kol came running toward them:

"Hey love birds, mother said to come and get you, we'll be eating soon!" He said before running away again.

"Kol can be such a kid sometimes!" Elijah said as he sat up with Bella still in his arms. He put her down and together they walked toward the well he had done as soon as he chose the land. He poured some water in a bucket and did a quick cleaning. Bella grabbed a cloth and after wetting it, she washed his arms and shoulders. He turned towards her and kissed her softly, murmuring how much he really loved her.

* * *

When they arrived to Elijah's parent's house, everyone was already here, including Sage. Bella let go of Elijah's hand to go great her friend and together they talked a lot about everything. Bella had really found a good friend in Sage and she liked it a lot. Henrik seemed to have forgotten about his little crush on Bella and Niklaus was talking with Mickeal about the mare that would keep them up a good part of the night.

Elijah couldn't help but glance in Bella's direction every few minutes and he chuckled when he realised Finn was the same about Sage. They were both in love with their soul mates and everything would be fine as long as they stayed together as a family.

When the night ended, Elijah and Bella spent about 15 minutes kissing good bye while Finn walked his soon to be wife home.

* * *

_Another chapter in for you guys... What do you think?_

_Please visit my profile page, I have a new important Poll that needs answering!_

**_Thank you for all the nice reviews, please keep them coming._**

_What do you want to see happening next?_

_Next chapter is Finn's wedding._

_Keep reading me,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	6. Chapter 6

**An Eclipse in time**

****_I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but I didn't have much inspiration and decided it would be best to work on something else and wait for my Muse for this story to come back. _

_Thank you for ALL the super nice review and the support. I'm always amazed at the number of followers I have._

_Please remember that if I don't update, it doesn't mean that I give up, just that I want to wait to write something you might like..._

_Please Read and review!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Finn and Sage's wedding_

The few reminding days until Finn's wedding went by pretty fast after that.

The black mare had given birth to a cute black male that would turn into a very strong stallion some day. Klaus decided to give it to Elijah and Bella as an engagement gift. The couple was very happy and Klaus taught everything he knew about horses to Bella so she could know how to take care of it.

When she thought about it, Klaus was turning into her best friend very fast. They told each other a lot and he confided in her that he wanted to be a shape-shifter so he could spend forever with his siblings and, eventually create a family with the girl he would love.

"It's not a bad idea… It was my personal favourite!" She told him when he announced it to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"Because I thought you needed to make your own decision without anyone influencing you…" She answered him.

"Maybe you're right… I just hope I won't have to be alone forever…" Her friend told her.

"You won't… Someday you will fall in love…and you'll have the choice between changing her into a vampire with the help of your siblings or you could stop shifting and being human with her…" Bella answered him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked her curiously.

"Because I… I'm not sure I can tell you the whole truth but let me tell you one thing: If you really don't meet anyone until I come back…I will introduce you to someone you will like a lot there." She answered him with truthful eyes.

"You promise?" he asked with a small smile.

"I give you my word!" She said in an intense tone before she proceeded in telling him everything she knew about the wolves of La Push. When she told him about imprinting he asked:

"Do you think I should wait until I imprint or try with the first girl I love?"

"I'm not really sure… I guess finding your Imprint could take a long time… Maybe your mother could do a spell to help you locate her or find at least when she would be born… Then it's your choice if you want to wait or not…" Bella answered him. When she left him to go do some sewing with Sage and Rebecca, Klaus was very pensive.

* * *

Bella spent the next few days working on house laundry with Sage, Esther and Rebecca. Sometimes it was for Sage and Finn, sometimes it was for Bella and Elijah… It was hard for Bella to believe she had been here for only a week, it felt to her like she had been in this town and with these peoples her whole life. Esther told her it was because she actually belonged there, with them, with Elijah…

* * *

There was now two days left before the wedding and Bella had her menstruation so she decided to empty her bag for the first time to get what she needed. She remembered arriving after Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had started packing and she had no idea of what was packed under the pads and the tampons.

After putting them away, she saw some silky-like fabric she had never seen in her life and blushed when she realized it was sexy lingerie… There were a few negligees (one black, one red and one white) as well as 5 pairs of matching underwear. She didn't know why they thought she could use them and blushed. Looking at the white negligee, she realized it would be a bit too big for her…but not for Sage… She grinned: she now had a gift for her friend. As she put the fabric aside, she saw a pretty big box…of condoms… She blushed as she thought what it was for… How could her friends have thought about this when they packed her bag? Obviously it was Caroline's idea… What had she been thinking about? That she would arrive in the past and tramp her way into the lives of the people? Crazy… That was the only word she had in mind as she turned the box around and saw "_Have fun, Love, Caroline._" written on it.

What was she supposed to do with it? Not wanting to think about it, she threw them in the fire and went back to the room to wrap the small piece of fabric for her friend, hoping she wouldn't find indecent to use it.

* * *

When the day of the wedding finally arrived, everyone was getting ready for the ceremony and Bella was with Sage, helping her putting her dress on.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked Sage.

"Really well." Sage replied in a stressed out voice.

"So you're ready then?" Bella asked her.

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready!" Sage said with a soft smile at the thought of finally being married to Finn.

"You're beautiful!" Bella complimented the bride.

"And to think next week is your turn!" Sage said as she hugged Bella.

"Don't bring that up now or I'll start stressing out!" Bella giggled.

"I have a little something for you…" Bella added as she took the present out of her dress pocket.

"What is it?" Sage asked her.

"It's a little wedding present… In the future, women wear this to seduce their husband…" Bella answered as Sage opened the present. She took it out of the paper and spread it in front of her to get a better look.

"I'm supposed to wear it?" Sage asked with a small blush.

"Well, you don't have to wear it if you think it's indecent… A friend of mine packed a few things like that in my bag… I don't know why but anyway… I thought you'd like it…" Bella said with a blush.

"It's pretty…and I think that as long as we are inside our home and alone when I wear it this won't be indecent…" Sage said as she examined the fabric a bit.

It was made of two pieces. The first was a silky dress with small shoulder straps. The second piece was made of white lace and covered it all. The ensemble showed the top of her breasts and covered her legs if she stood. However the silky part opened up to her tights on one side.

"I'm sure Finn will love it!" Sage concluded as she hugged Bella to thank her and put it with the bag of things that would be brought to her house during the feast.

"Okay, everyone is ready we just need the bride now!" Sage's father said as he poked his head inside the room to see if the two young women were ready.

"In a minute Father. Just one more minute please…" Sage asked him as Bella helped her put some old and blue necklace on. The dress was new and she wore a bracelet she had borrowed from her mother.

Bella walked to her place and looked as Sage walked with her father, slowly, toward her future husband. The ceremony was sweet and lovely and when it was done, the friends and families of the new couple were invited to a big feast they had prepared for a long time.

Bella was next to Elijah and she had a really good time. However, she was deep in thought the whole time. She couldn't help but think about her own ceremony the next week.

"What is bothering you my love?" Elijah asked Bella as they danced slowly among the other couples.

"I was just thinking about our own ceremony next week… I won't have my mother's jewellery or my father to walk me down the alley…" Bella said sadly.

"I'm sorry… I wish there was a solution… I would do anything to have you happy Bella…" He answered, just as sadly as her.

"Don't worry it's just a little nostalgia… I'll be fine… I'm sure I'll find someone to walk me down the alley…" Bella said with a small smile.

"My father would probably love to do it…" Elijah said with a soft smile before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah…Our ceremony will be smaller though right?" Bella asked with worry.

"Yes, that's what you told mother you wanted, right?" He asked her as they watched the newly married couple dancing.

"Yes, it is… I was just checking… We will always be able to have a bigger one when I come back in my present…to celebrate our reunion!" Bella suggested.

"Great idea Love. This way your parents will be present…" Elijah replied with a smile.

"Yeah… I hope it will be in a long time because right now I have absolutly no idea of how I will tell them… My mother doesn't believe in marriage before you're thirty and my father would just freak out…" Bella said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Elijah chuckled with her.

"Not as much as you think… You might have to use compulsion to get them to agree…" She told him before they joined Finn and Sage to dance on the soft music some villagers were playing.

"I feel like I should warn you… I'm not a good dancer…" Bella told Elijah as they stepped among the other dancing couples.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall!" He replied with a smile.

"You should be worried about your feet!" She told him with real worry, making him laugh. Of course nothing happened. They were made for each others and he was leading her well.

She danced with Elijah until Henrik asked for a dance. Smiling, she accepted and danced with the younger Mickealson until Mickeal cut in. He was followed by Kol, then Klaus. After Klaus, Elijah cut back in, getting tired of not being able to dance with his own fiancee.

"Could we sit down for a while? My feet are starting to hurt…" Bella asked him.

"Of course Love." He said as he led her toward their previous seats. The whole town had been invited and Tatia Petrova seamed to really want to "score" with one of the Mickealson sons. She looked furious when Klaus walked past her and invited another girl to dance. She then tired to flirt with Kol who ignored her and changed seats. Bella chuckled when she saw this and when Elijah asked her what was so funny she showed him.

"Klaus really liked her… He is trying very hard to listen to you…" Elijah admitted.

"I know, he told me so… I explained to him she worked for Ayana and it seamed to help him get over her." Bella told Elijah.

"I'm glad the two of you are such good friends." Elijah told her.

"If anyone had told me that once I got here I would come to think of him as my best friend I would have told them they are crazy!" She said.

"Well, you made sure he turned out different…" He told her before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Elijah, how nice to see you… It's been a while since we talked!" Tatia said, ignoring Bella who was drinking a cup of wine in the seat next to him.

"Tatia…" Elijah greeted her as he put his arm around Bella's waist.

"Oh, Hello Bella… I didn't see you there…" Tatia said smugly.

"Hello Tatia. I hope you're having a god time." Bella greeted the woman.

"Elijah, I was wondering if you'd dance with me… it looks like Niklaus is busy…" The Petrova girl asked.

"I'm sorry Tatia but I'm busy entertaining my lovely Bella. I'm sure you've heard that we are engaged..." Elijah told Tatia.

"Oh… Well…You seamed to like spending time with me before she arrived." Tatia said smugly as Bella tensed slightly.

"You mean like when you asked me to come and help you fix things? Or when you flirted with me to make my brother jealous? I don't mean to be rude Tatia but you don't have enough fingers to count the men you like to spend time with…I like my sweet Bella's company much better… I know I'm the only one she's entertaining and that she loves me as much as I love her." Elijah said, tightening his hold on Bella as she smiled softly. Tatia looked pissed off and stomped her foot before she walked away.

* * *

Bella was worried for Rebecca. Her young friend seemed to be sad tonight and she was obviously fighting tears off. Bella knew now wasn't the right time to ask her what was wrong but she promised herself she would do it later, once they both were alone.

The rest of the night went by pretty well. Bella stood with the Mickealson's among Sage's family to wave the newly weds off to their new life. Sage hugged Bella before she left and promised her she would tell her how much Finn liked the negligee. Bella smiled to her friend as they entered their new home together.

"Well, next week is your turn Bella!" Esther said as they all walked back home.

"Don't even mention it yet or I'll start getting nervous way before the right time!" She answered as everyone chuckled.

When Bella went to bed that night, Rebecca looked slightly off.

"Is there something wrong Becca? You've looked a little off tonight…" Bella asked her future sister in law.

"It's nothing… I'll be fine…" The blond girl answered, trying hard to be strong.

"You know, I'm not one of your brothers… I won't make fun of you if you cry… I'm ready to listen to anything you have to say…I'm your friend…your sister…" Bella said as she sat next to Rebecca who was having a hard time keeping her emotions in.

"It's silly of me to be upset over this…"

"You can tell me anything!" Bella promised her as she gently stroke her back, trying to calm her down.

"There is this boy…he's my age and we practically grew up together… I've been waiting all night for him to ask me to dance with him and when I grew tired of waiting I went to look for him… I wanted to tell him that I liked him more than a friend…but…He was…" Rebecca was crying and now she looked like a lost little girl.

"He was what Rebecca?" Bella asked.

"He was kissing Tatia Petrova!" Rebecca was sounding very sad…Bella had never been a very violent girl but at this moment she knew that if Tatia was to walk in front of her, she would have hit her hard across the face.

"Tatia is a tramp Rebecca… The only reason men go to her is because she's easy… she'd let anyone have a go at her and if that boy is stupid enough to fall for her charm then maybe he isn't worth it." Bella said, trying to comfort Rebecca the best way she could.

"I really liked him…" Rebecca said, still crying.

"I know you did Becca… Don't worry… I promise you…one day you'll meet a man that is worthy of you and your love… A man that will treat you like you're a princess… That man will be the only one worthy of your love." Bella told Rebecca as the blond girl snuggled in Bella's side.

* * *

They ended up falling asleep together on Rebecca's bed and when Bella woke up the next day, she could hear some of the family was already up. She slowly untangled herself from Rebecca's tight hold, silently hoping that Elijah wouldn't have a hold as tight as his sister's. Blushing at the thought that she would find out in less than a week, she got ready as silently as she could before she went to the main room.

When she entered, she saw that Esther, Mickeal and Elijah were up. She saw Elijah was about to speak but she motioned for him to keep quiet by putting her finger on her lips until she closed the door.

"Rebecca is still asleep and after the night she had she needs to sleep some more!" Bella explained as she kissed Elijah good morning.

"Was she sick?" Mickeal asked with worry as Esther gave her a worried look.

"No… Not really." Bella said softly.

"What's happened Isabella?" Esther asked.

"Last night Rebecca experienced her first heartbreak…" Bella told them.

"What? Who was it?" Elijah asked as they all sat in front of some breakfast.

"She didn't tell me his name…only that she waited for him to ask her to dance so she could tell him she liked him as more than a friend… She told me they grew up together… Anyway…She was tired of waiting and when she found him…" Bella interrupted, wondering how they would react.

"What happened when she found him?" Mickeal asked.

"When she found him…he was kissing Tatia Petrova…" Bella finished, looking very mad. Esther had to remind Mickeal to stay silent.

"Why didn't she tell us about it last night?" Elijah asked Bella.

"Because you're boys and she probably thought you would have made fun of her for crying… She needed a girl to talk to… And it's never easy to speak with your mother about this…" Bella said.

"I'm glad she found such a good friend in you Bella." Esther said.

"Thanks…" Bella replied simply.

"Was she really that sad?" Esther asked.

"She cried a good part of the night…She didn't let go of me either… she might be a girl but I can assure you she has a strong hold. I had a hard time getting free this morning!" Bella answered with a smile.

They went on eating their breakfast. After a while, Klaus and Kol joined them, soon followed by Henrik. Mickeal asked them to stay quiet and quickly told them why Rebecca was still in her bed. Henrik didn't wait to eat his breakfast and ran outside only to come back 20 minutes later out of breath with a bunch of flowers he had run to pick around the property. He then slipped silently into his sister's room and placed the flowers next to her before going back to the main room to have breakfast with his family.

"That was very sweet of you Henrik!" Bella said before kissing his cheek.

The little boy looked proudly at his parents and then smugly at his brothers. Elijah chuckled before he kissed Bella on the cheek to go hunting with his father. Bella stayed around the house and helped Esther until Rebecca was up. After that, they all worked on finishing her wedding dress.

* * *

When Elijah came back around Lunch, Bella had a basket packed and they both went to the new house to work on it together. They ate lunch together inside the house on the newly made furniture.

"Do you like the bread?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, it's really good. Why?" Elijah asked her.

"I made it myself." She answered proudly.

"Well, you're very good!" Elijah complimented her before kissing her softly.

"I can't believe that in less than a week you'll be my wife and we'll be living her together!" Elijah said with dreamy eyes as Bella blushed.

"It's going to be a bit strange… I mean… I'm only 18… I had no idea I would be getting married this soon…" She told him.

"Do you want to wait longer?" He asked her worried she'd jumped into it to please him and wasn't ready yet.

"No!" She almost screamed before she added softly: "I really want to marry you as soon as possible!"

"Good, because I do too!" He said before he gathered her in his arms and they kissed for a while.

"I think I'm going to like this being married thing!" She said with a smile as they ate desert (pie she made) in each other's arms.

After a while of making out, they both went to work on what they had to do around the house. While Elijah worked on the house (furniture, doors, windows…), Bella started with the garden she wanted to have in the back yard. She planted vervain and aconite (wolf's bane) as well as other herbs Esther taught her to use in her meals and in medicine. She hadn't had time to learn them all yet but Esther told her what to plant with the promise she would teach her everything later. After she was done with the herbs, Bella planted some vegetables.

Bella wanted to take a small break so she went to the well and got some water to drink and rinse her face off the dirt. When she looked up, a sweaty Elijah was looking at her from the barn were he was fixing the stall for the baby stallion Klaus had given them.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him softly.

"I'm looking at a very beautiful woman that has all my love." He answered as he came closer to kiss her.

"You covered in sweat!" She complained when he took her in his arms.

"Does it bother you?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Not really… It only proves that you're a hard working man… I love it!" She said as she snuggled closer to him in his arms.

"You want us to take a small break?" He asked her.

"That would be great!" She replied.

"Good, because if memory serves me right, there is a big piece of your amazing pie left over in the kitchen!" He said with a smile as she chuckled and they both rushed inside.

"Father told me the youngest cow is hold enough to be milked now… He already as enough with the ones he has and since the last one was for Finn he would give us this one." Elijah informed her;

"That's great!" Bella said.

"It's not all, he's going to give us one of the youngest roosters as well as a couple of chicken so we can have fresh eggs." Elijah added;

"It's very generous of your father to do this." Bella said.

"You know, it's tradition to do so… He did it for Finn and Sage and he will do it for Klaus, Kol and Rebecca when their times come." Elijah explained.

"Do you want another piece of pie?" She asked him when she saw he had finished the first one.

"Sure, I can find some place for it!" He answered with a smile. After their small break, they both went in the barn to work together. They arranged the stall for the horse and soon it was ready to welcome him.

"We should get cleaned up before dinner. Sage and Finn are supposed to be there tonight." Bella told him.

"You're right." Elijah replied as he led her to the well were she helped him cleaning himself up.

"I like it when you do that you know… it feels right." He said as she wiped his chest, shoulders and back to clean him up a bit.

"I like doing it." She answered before she helped him putting his shirt back on.

* * *

They slowly walked back to the main house and arrived just in time to see a smiling Finn and Sage greeted by the rest of the family. Rebecca seemed to be in a better mood than she was in the morning.

"Where have the two of you been?" Finn asked Elijah and Bella as they arrived.

"We were working on the house." Elijah answered as Bella hugged Sage.

"Bella! I owe you one sister! The gift you gave Sage was wonderful!" Finn said to Bella as he hugged her. Bella blushed both from the attention and from the fact that he was speaking about the negligee she had given Sage.

After the usual greetings and before dinner started, the two women isolated each other from the others to speak privately.

"So, how was your night?" Bella asked Sage whose smile seemed to be craved on her face.

"Very good. I believe Finn loved your gift…" Sage answered before they talked some more about the joys of married life.

On the other side of the house, Finn and Elijah were having the same kind of conversation.

The evening was quiet and joyful.

Esther used that opportunity to announce that Niklaus had decided to be a shape-shifter and that she would hold his transformation during the next full moon. The next full moon would be used to change Elijah, Sage, Finn, Kol and Rebecca into vampires. Well, Rebecca would be half a witch since Esther had found a way for her to be both. Henrik had told his parents that he wished to stay human and so Esther and Mickeal decided to stay human with him.

"What about Tatia? Did you find a way to make sure there are doppelgangers?" Kol asked his mother during dinner.

"Yes, the doppelganger will be used to complete your transition in the first vampires of this line. Her blood will make you stronger and the first of your lines. The doppelganger will exist until Bella is changed in the future…" Esther explained.

"So Elena will be the last doppelganger then?" Bella asked her mother in law.

"Yes, she will be." Esther said.

"I'm sure she'll like that... She was really freaked out as it was to have Katerina always trying to ruin her life constantly…" Bella explained.

"Does it mean that Bella will be leaving in less than 2 months?" Henrik asked. Everyone fell silent. Elijah paled slightly, he hadn't thought of the fact he would be loosing his love so soon.

"We could always wait some more…" Mickeal suggested, knowing losing Bella would hurt his whole family.

"But it would be too dangerous… Who knows what Ayana will do if you wait too long? What will happen with the wolves next time? I would love nothing more than to stay longer here but we need to keep the plan the way it is… With a little luck, I won't be sent back immediately…" Bella said.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they send you back right after the ritual?" Esther asked.

"I might stay until everyone controls their new abilities and decide to do good…" Bella replied, explaining her point of view.

"I think she's right… It actually makes sense." Esther said.

"Well then all we have to do is having one of us stay out of control a little longer!" Kol exclaimed.

"And risk people's lives?" Sage replied.

"Right…Well, we'll find something…" Kol muttered.

"We still have a while until then… Let's make the most of it." Elijah concluded.

"Yes, we have less than a week to prepare Elijah and Bella's wedding, let's get some work done!" Esther exclaimed, wanting to start talking about the preparations.

"Please keep in mind that we want things to remain small…" Bella pleaded as Esther and Mickeal started to decide what the feast would be made of.

* * *

**I hope this was worth the wait!**

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter will be Bella's wedding.**

**Please visit my profile and answer the Poll!**

**A little review? :-)**

**I try to answer them all if I can.**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Eclipse in time**

_Chapter 7: Bella and Elijah's wedding_

Bella and Sage were sewing Bella's wedding dress and used the quiet time to talk. They were alone in Sage and Finn's house, while their men were hunting.

"Are you sure you want to become a vampire now? You could wait a while…" Bella told Sage.

"Why would I want to wait?" Sage asked Bella.

"Don't you want children?" The brunette asked her friend.

"I've talked about it with Finn before the wedding… When I was a child I got really sick and the doctor said I would never be able to have children… Changing me now or later wouldn't change anything…" The red-haired woman replied.

"I'm sorry…" Bella said softly.

"I've made my peace with it a long time ago… We will always be able to adopt later… I've discussed it with Finn and once we're in control of everything we will work on helping abused children and women…" Sage said.

"That's very noble!" Bella exclaimed, not surprised.

"You don't seam surprised…" Sage noted.

"I'm not… Even though I never got to meet you, Damon told me everything I needed to know… You helped women in the whole world…If I was raised to believe men and women were equals and had the same rights it was mainly because of all the work you did to gain us those rights!" Bella told her.

"Well, it's nice to know I'll do something right!" Sage smiled. After a moment of silence, Bella spoke up:

"Sage…How was it…you know…your first time with Finn…" Bella started to ask shyly with a soft blush creeping on her face.

"You mean making love?" Sage asked the girl she now considered her sister.

"Yes." Bella whispered.

"It was wonderful…I mean…It hurts a little the very first time…But then the pleasure takes the pain away… You will be a little sore the next day but trust me, it will be worth it!" Sage explained.

"I'm nervous…I'm so afraid that Elijah will be disappointed…" Bella whispered, afraid of being overheard.

"He loves you so much he could never be disappointed, even if you turned out to have hairy feet!" Sage said in a soft tone as she hugged the younger woman.

"What if I'm not good at it?" Bella whispered again.

"Honey, as long as you are with the man you love and who loves you, you can't be bad at IT…" Sage comforted Bella softly.

"Did you and Finn…you know…did some things before you got married?" The younger woman asked her friend.

"Well, if you're asking if we made love before then the answer is no. However we didn't lust kiss… He touched each others over our clothes…Sometimes I'd let him touch me under my dress and I would touch him too…" Sage answered.

"When we work on the house together, before we go home…We took a routine…He takes his shirt off so I can clean him off and he helps me clean off too… It's just my upper chest and my neck for me and his back and chest…" Bella said.

"And…Do you want to do more?" Sage already knew the answer from Bella's blush.

"Yes…I love how the touch of his hands on my skin feels… When he pushes my hair to the side to clean of my neck…He's so careful…gentle…It makes me all fuzzy…"

"What have you done together so far beside those cleaning sessions?" Sage asked the girl she considered her little sister.

"Not much… We've kissed…a lot…We've made out a lot too… When we kiss I usually hold him close to me put putting my arms around his neck…He puts his around my waist…I love how it feels too…when his hands are against my waist, pulling me closer to him…" Bella said with dreamy eyes.

"Maybe you should try to take things a little further next time…" Sage suggested before they tried to find ways Bella could try to go further with Elijah.

* * *

When noon came by, the two women prepared lunch so that when Finn and Elijah finally came back from hunting they could eat all together in Sage and Finn's house.

They had killed a deer and a wild pig. After preparing it, they exchanged some of the meat against materials or future credit at some of the shops in town. They kept the skins for later use.

* * *

Later that day, Bella went to talk with Esther. She had just thought of something that could be a problem later and she needed to discuss it with the woman. She found her in the hut she used to do magic, she was with Rebecca.

"Bella, I thought you were spending the day with Sage?" Rebecca exclaimed when she saw Bella coming.

"I know but I realized we have one more problem we need to sort…" Bella answered.

"I'll leave you two alone then…" Rebecca started, getting ready to leave them.

"I don't mind if you stay Rebecca." Bella said with a smile as Esther burned some sage around the room to keep their conversation private.

"What is it we need to talk about then Bella?" Esther asked her.

"A werewolf bite is poisonous and fatal to a vampire. In the future, the only possible cure was Niklaus' blood because he was both vampire and werewolf… Now that he chose to become a shape-shifter, we need to find another cure or the fight against the wolves will be unfair!" Bella explained.

"Well, you said aconite was a wolves bane right? Why don't we make it also a cure for their bites?" Rebecca suggested.

"That's a good idea… I don't think anyone in the future even tried to make a bitten vampire drink that plant…" Bella mentioned.

"We'll work on it then…" Esther said.

"I noticed you planted a lot of aconite around the village…" Bella said.

"Yes, I talked about it with the families and told them it was poison to the wolves… They all agreed to plant as much of it as they could around so we could be safer." Esther said.

"It was a good idea…" Bella said before she retired and went back to her future house to install some things and take care of her garden, chickens and the horse with Elijah.

* * *

When the couple was done for the day, as usual, Bella carried a bucket full of water inside the house so they could get cleaned off. This time, Bella had warmed the water. Elijah was a little surprised by the little change in their routine but didn't say anything.

Like usual, they first cleaned their faces quickly on their own. Then Bella did something she never did until they had both washed, she initiated a kiss. Elijah was a man who loved her and he didn't complain when she pushed herself closer to him and when she deepened the kiss. When he felt her hands grip his ass, Elijah pulled away for a second and the little light he saw in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her with more passion than he ever did. He mimicked her and put his hands on her ass. Bella moaned into his kiss and Elijah loved that sound. He pulled her left hand over his hip and pushed her dress slightly higher so he could have access to more skin to touch.

"I love you Elijah." Bella moaned against his lips.

"I love you more my Bella." Elijah said as he left her lips to press his lips against her throat, kissing her with more passion and with every bit of lust he saved up since he first saw her.

Bella could feel Elijah's groin pushing against her stomach and it turned her on even more. Before she knew it they were continuing their present activity on the floor, on some blankets that waited to be put away in the bedroom.

"Bella love, we need to stop now if you don't want to go all the way…" Elijah said after a while as he tried to keep from kissing her some more.

"You're right… A few more minutes and reason will leave my head." Bella chuckled.

They were both tangled in each other and snuggling. They stayed this way for a moment, taking time to cool of before they got up, fixed themselves up a bit and went back to Esther and Mickeal's home just in time for dinner.

* * *

The next few days went by pretty fast and there was now only one day left before her wedding. Bella wanted to walk herself down the alley, not liking the fact that she had to be '_given away_' like some merchandise but she understood that it was the way things were and she didn't want to hurt the Mickealson's reputation by showing herself as too independent. She needed to find someone to give her away…Her father would give her away the next time…When they would renew their vow in the future. Right now the emergency was to decide who would be giving her away… She would have liked to ask her new best friend Niklaus to do it but she guessed it wouldn't have been proper either.

"Mickeal, can I speak with you for a moment please?" Bella asked the man as they were alone in the barn.

"Of course Isabella. What can I do for you?" He asked her back with a smile.

"As you know my father can't walk me down the alley and give me away for the simple reason that he isn't born yet…" Bella said.

"Yes, that can prevent a man from giving his daughter away." Mickeal replied with a chuckle.

"I was wondering…I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…but would you like to be the one to give me away?" Bella asked him.

"I would be honoured Isabella… I thought you would ask Niklaus… The two of you are such strong friends!" Mickeal replied.

"I thought about it but it wouldn't be proper… I wouldn't want to hurt your family's reputation…" Bella said.

"We would have handled it…" Mickeal replied.

"I don't want to risk it… Anyway…Elijah and I will renew our vow when I get back in the future…there my father will give me away… I'm sure Niklaus will be able to give me away another time… We'll have forever for this!" Bella explained.

* * *

It had been decided Bella and Elijah would stay apart for the last day and for this reason Elijah was spending his last night as a single man in their house. His brothers decided he shouldn't be alone so Klaus and Kol were spending the night with him. They were having fun together while Bella was spending the night with Rebecca, talking about girl things.

* * *

When morning came, Bella was really nervous and didn't know what to do to calm down. Henrik and Mickeal quickly left to spend the morning with Elijah and get ready. Soon, Sage joined the girls while Finn joined his brother.

Esther came to Bella's rescue and gave her a potion that would calm her nerves slightly.

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous before in my life!" Bella said.

"Not even before you came here?" Rebecca asked her.

"No, I wasn't really nervous… I was too busy being shocked over everything!" Bella replied.

"That's understandable." Sage said.

"I was never that kind of girl…" Bella started in a whisper.

"What kind of girl?" Esther asked her.

"The kind of girl to get married when she's just 18… The kind of girl who is married before she even finishes High school…" Bella finished in a higher voice.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Esther asked, a little afraid Bella would end up breaking Elijah's heart today.

"NO! Of course not!" Bella replied forcefully, reassuring her mother in law.

"Then what did you mean?" Esther asked the girl she quickly grew to love like a daughter.

"I'm afraid of what my parents will say… What will I tell them when I get back? They won't be able to handle the truth… At least not my mother… I'm afraid that they'll be disappointed in me…" Bella said in a small voice.

"I'm sure they'll be happy for you!" Rebecca said.

"My grandmother will be…my father might after a while if the news doesn't give him a heart attack…but my mother… She despises people who get married too young because her own marriage didn't work out… She will be mad… She will refuse to talk to me…" Bella said sadly.

"Then she will be the one missing out! If your mother is stupid enough not to be happy for you then so be it Bella! Your happiness is what matter. Do you believe Elijah will make you happy?" Sage asked Bella.

"Of course he will!" Bella shouted.

"Then what everyone else thinks isn't important!" Esther concluded, smiling at Sage.

They spent the rest of the morning bonding and talking. Esther told then the tale of her first time meeting Mickeal, their first kiss, their wedding… Sage then told them of the first time she met Finn and how she knew he was the one for her.

After lunch, they helped Bella getting ready. Esther had been surprised that Bella had insisted in making her own dress instead of using her old one.

"As a gift my dear Isabella, I've put a special preservation spell on this dress…You'll find it in perfect state when you come back to your time!" Esther told Bella who jumped up to hug her immediately, really liking that gift. Esther added:" I know you've been sad about not being able to take pictures and have real souvenirs of this day… It's not much but it's all I can do I'm afraid…"

"I love it Esther, thank you!" Bella had tears in her eyes.

"It's my turn now!" Rebecca said as she showed Bella the drawings she had done. It was a perfect picture of the Mickealson family, including Sage and Bella. "I also put a preservation spell on it!" Rebecca added.

"Thank you Rebecca… I love it!" Bella replied, still crying.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a gift similar to the one you gave me Bella… Trust me next time you two get married I will… But now…I wanted this gift to be something very special…to show you just how important you are to me… I feel for you like I would a little sister or even maybe a daughter… I love you Bella and I would love it if you'd accept this necklace…" Sage said as she presented to the bride a medallion.

It was a circle with cravings that showed that it represented the sun. In its centre was a Lapis lazuli shaped as a moon. When she turned it around, Sage and Bella's names where written in Viking language (runic?) along with the sign for family.

"I love it so much Sage… This is great… Really great…" Bella said as she let her tears fall free while she hugged the tree women.

After a while, Bella had calmed down and they were helping her putting on her dress along with the Necklace Sage had made for her. Bella's hair were going to be let free, with a crown of flowers Henrik had picked for her the same morning. Her hair was slightly curly and she looked beautiful.

"I wish we could take a picture… The first time in my life I actually think I look good in a dress…" Bella said.

"Niklaus said he'll make you a book with drawings of the night…" Esther informed her with a smile to try and console her.

"Yeah, I know, he told me…" Bella replied as they checked of everything was ready.

* * *

A moment later, Mickeal and Finn came over to escort everyone to the ceremony site in the back yard. Once everyone was seated, Bella saw her husband to be standing next to the man who would be officiating the ceremony.

"Are you ready Isabella?" Mickeal asked her before he opened the door.

"I think so… Please hold my arm as tight as you can… I don't want to trip and fall down now!" Bella said in a panicky voice.

Mickeal nodded and smiled. Bella's clumsiness was just a legend to them… Since she arrived, she barely ever tripped. Esther made a jock out of it saying it was because she was supposed to be here and the reason she tripped in the past was because she was out of place… Bella actually found that explanation interesting!

"Don't worry, you're safe Bella;" Mickeal said before he started escorting her down the alley.

Bella walked with Mickeal until she reached Elijah. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other during the whole time the ceremony took place. When they were finally declared man and wife, it's naturally that they kissed. The kiss was so passionate that Niklaus had to clear his throat to stop them from going too far. Everyone chuckled when they noticed Bella's blush. However Elijah had a big proud smile on his face and just brought Bella closer to his side.

* * *

Just like Bella had wished, the ceremony had been kept relatively small with only the family's closest friends and the important town's people. Of course, important town's people meant that Ayana and Tatia were present and Bella did her best to ignore their stare. While Ayana's was cold, calculating and plotting, Tatia's stare was one of loathing and jealousy.

"Are you okay love?" Elijah asked Bella as they took their seat around the feast table.

"I'm fine Elijah… Tatia's stare just put me off for a minute there… Don't worry, I won't put any worry into it. Today is our day and she's not going to ruin it with her jealousy!" Bella answered her husband.

"That's the spirit my love!" He replied before he gave her a kiss full of love and adoration.

Everyone was having fun.

Elijah and Bella danced and ate and had fun with their friends and family before they were left alone in front of their new house to spend their first night as a married couple.

"I can't believe we're married…" Bella said softly.

"Are you having regrets already?" Elijah asked her with a chuckled as he slipped his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"You know I'm not." She replied before she turned around and kissed him.

"I'm so happy Isabella… You'll never know how much…" Elijah told his wife as he hugged her close to him.

"I'm pretty sure I can tell… I'm happy too…" She said before she let him kiss her as he took her in his arms like tradition wanted and carried her inside the house and directly in their bedroom.

Elijah knew that if he stopped, Bella would get nervous and be uncomfortable so he didn't give her time to think. As soon as they were in the room, he softly put her down and kissed her while he took off his shirt. When he was done he helped her out of her dress all the while kissing the flesh he was crossing.

Bella couldn't form a coherent thought as Elijah seemed to be all over her. Her hands seemed to be taken with a mind of their own and they started undoing Elijah's pants while he was pushing her dress down. She didn't know she could be so bold…she liked it.

It took them only a few moments before they were both bare and in a tight embrace. Flesh against flesh… Bella was in heaven and didn't want to get down… Elijah had now laid her on THEIR bed and she was moaning his name over and over again as his fingers found her opening and started to play with it.

"I love you Elijah… Don't stop…" Bella pleaded with him after a while when he added another finger in her clit.

"I'm not stopping… You smell so good my love… My sweet Bella..." Elijah managed to say as he was fighting his instincts to just enter her and make her his as fast as he could… He wanted her to enjoy it.

When she came for the first time from his fingers, Elijah felt proud of what he did and he finally entered her. Elijah did it slowly and gave her time to adjust to his size and presence. He moved his lips to her breasts when she began to forget the pain and enjoy his presence inside her. If his pace was at first slow and careful, soon her moans were begging him to go faster and harder and he just didn't have it in him to resist her (he didn't want to either). Soon, Bella moved her hips to meet him midway at each trust.

Bella couldn't form complete sentences anymore. All she could find in her to say was "Yes…please more…faster…harder…" and her husband obeyed every single one of her pleas. Before she knew it he was pounding in her and she was crying out his name. They came together and she loved the feel of his warm cum spreading inside her.

"That was…wow…" Bella managed to say after a few minutes of cuddling and trying to catch their breath.

"Exactly what I was going to say…" He replied before he softly kissed her. "You should get some rest my lovely Bella, tomorrow is another day…" he added.

"You're right… You've exhausted me…" She replied with a small, tired, chuckle.

"Goodnight Bella, have sweet dreams." He whispered in her ear.

"Good night Elijah… You'll be here when I wake up tomorrow right?" She asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere…" He promised her as she closed her eyes on his beautiful face.

"I didn't dream this right?" She asked before she totally fell asleep.

"No my love, you didn't." He whispered in her ear before he let sleep take him too as he held his love in his arms, knowing he better make the best of those few months now before she was sent back to the future. Now he wondered how he would be able to live without her for over a thousand years. For love and with the promise of seeing her again he could do it…but it would be agony…he knew it now… He would have to keep reminders of her to be bale to get through it.

* * *

The next morning when she woke up, it took Bella a few minutes to remember were she was and what happened the previous night. Blushing at the memory, she smiled and looked to her side to see her husband peacefully sleeping. He was sleeping on his side, turned toward her with one arm around her waist. She sifted position so she was now facing him and as she did so, his arm automatically moved and brought her close to him. Bella looked down a moment to see that the sheets were not covering much of him. She blushed again before remembering that he was all hers…

After a few moments of watching him, Bella decided to wake him up softly. Slowly, she moved him on his back and straddled him before she caressed his chest with her hands while she kissed his face, neck and chest softly. It wasn't long before he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." He said with a smile when he realised what she was doing.

"Good morning Elijah… How did you sleep?" She asked him as she bent to kiss his lips.

"Perfectly…" He answered her before he added "What about you?"

"Never better…" She replied before she went back to kissing him.

The proof that Elijah was wide awake was pushing at Bella's centre and she was getting wet. Before she could do anything, Elijah had flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"I don't mind waking up like this every morning…" Elijah said before he adding "A man could easily get use to this…".

Their lovemaking that morning was slow and passionate. They took their time, knowing nobody was expecting to see them until dinner were they were invited at his parent's house along with Sage and Finn. When they finally left the bedroom, it was well past noon.

"I'll go and prepare us some lunch." Bella said but when she saw that Elijah was reluctant to let her out of his arms she added "We have all night…" He chuckled and kissed her on the lips, then on the neck, before he kissed her again on the lips.

"Fine… I'll go gather the eggs from the chickens and feed the horse and cows…"he said as he opened his arms to let her go in the kitchen were she started to cook the bread she had started the previous day. After that, Elijah brought back eggs and milk so she prepared an omelette along with some pie.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and the couple was still on a little cloud when they got ready to join their family for dinner.

"Mother, Bella and Elijah are finally here!" Henrik yelled when they arrived. They hadn't realised that they were half an hour late.

"I'm sorry Esther we didn't realised how late we were…" Bella apologised when her mother in law came out to greet them.

"Don't worry Bella dear, we were expecting you to be late…" Esther replied as Mickeal greeted his son along with Kol, Finn and Klaus.

Soon, the newly wed were pulled on different part of the house. Elijah was with his father, Finn and Klaus while Bella was with Esther and Sage. They were both sharing how happy they were and how perfect the previous night was.

The dinner was full of joy and Bella was happy because she was finally part of the big family she had always wanted.

* * *

On the other side of the village, in her little house, the witch Ayana was crying out in rage. She couldn't find how Esther changed the future she had planned perfectly… What had changed? How was it possible? Fortunately, nothing was set in stones yet so there was still hope for her to change things back to the way she wanted them to be… Luckily, Esther hadn't changed the use of Tatia's blood… Ayana smirked… The Petrova blood was poisoned and she was sure that whatever happened now, as long as a doppelganger existed, things would go her way…

* * *

**Hello dear readers!**

**First of all: THANK YOU for all the super reviews and the love... I love you all!**

**_I also want to thank you for asking my sister to read what she missed... _**

**_I was surprised so many of you did it! THANK YOU: YOU ARE THE BEST!_  
**

**_For thos of you who remember my sister's pseudonym on this site, you'll be amused when reading chapter 9th... I name a poison after her and made it fun... Keep reading and than you for the support!_**

**I hope you liked this chapter... Please tell me what you think about it, I want to hear it!**

**A little review?**

**Little spoiler? Next chapter will tell the tale of Klaus' transformation... Will everything go as planned? Will someone stop it?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Klaus' transformation_

The next two weeks went by without problem for the Mickealson family. Bella and Elijah were happy in their married life and their happiness seamed to radiate around them.

They started and ended their day making love. In the morning, Bella would make breakfast for the two of them to eat together, then she would gather the eggs and milk the cow. After that, she would go to her garden and work on making break and lunch. Elijah would go hunting or do some work around the village in the morning, always happy to come home to have lunch with his wife. In the afternoon, Bella would either stay around the house with Elijah or visit Esther, Rebecca or Sage. They were never bored and always happy. Their life together was harmonious and Elijah couldn't get enough of his wife.

Tatia had tried a few times to get Elijah to cheat on Bella but the man was strong and loved his wife too much to cheat on her, especially with a tramp like Tatia who already had a child she didn't take care of.

When she decided to act, Tatia waited until she saw Bella going in town to do some shopping with Sage. Then, she walked in the direction of the couple's house where she knew Elijah was alone, working on a fence (she heard him talk about it to Niklaus the previous morning). She arrived to see him shirtless, sweating, straddling the fence and hammering a piece of wood. She was instantly turned on by the sight of him and made her way toward him.

"Hey there Elijah… You seam to be working hard…" She said as she came closer, making sure he could see her breasts.

"Hello Tatia. What are you doing here?" He asked her. She was mad when he barely looked at her.

"How is married life treating you? Does Bella know how to take care of a big guy like you?" Tatia asked him as she gave him her famous flirtatious smile.

"I'm perfectly happy with my wife Tatia." Elijah said as he jumped down the fence and went to grab a new piece of wood. Tatia followed him.

"But I'm sure now you've tasted a girl like her you'd love a try at a real woman right?" she asked him, pushing her breasts up.

"I don't think anyone could make me any happier than Bella. I love her. You're wasting your time Tatia!" Elijah told her as he moved past her with the piece of wood he had cut earlier.

"Come on, no one has to know… It will just have to stay between us…" She told him, putting her hand over his as he went to grab the hammer.

"I'm not interested Tatia." Elijah told her again, trying to be patient.

"I'm sure I could do to you things that she never could even imagine…" She said as she let her hand wonder on his arm. He immediately moved away.

"The only reaction you're getting from me Tatia is shills of disgust. I'm not interested!" Elijah said, loosing his legendary patience.

Just then Tatia tried to step even closer to him, only to have him push her away as hard as he could without loosing his gentleman status.

"Oh come on Elijah, you'll enjoy it I can assure you!" She insisted when he had his back to the fence.

"I'm not interested Tatia, don't force me to hit a girl!" He replied forcefully. Tatia then made a move forward, obviously trying to force a kiss on him when she got pulled back quite harshly. Elijah looked up to see his wife and Sage standing there.

"Bella love I can explain!" Elijah started but Bella cut him.

"Don't worry Elijah… I know… Henrik told me he over hear her say to Ayana that she was coming here to try and seduce you…" Bella replied as Sage was kicking Tatia off of their property.

"Good thing Henrik heard her…" Elijah said as Bella walked into his arms to get a hug.

"I would have never believed anything coming from her mouth Elijah… I love you and I trust you… Never forget that!" She said as Sage came back.

"Well, she won't be coming back anytime soon." The tall woman said with a satisfied smile.

"Did you have time to do any shopping at all?" Elijah asked the two women with Bella still in his arms.

"Not really… We have to go back." Bella answered him before she kissed him and followed Sage back in town.

When they arrived, Tatia was flirting with Niklaus, who seemed to be trying to get away.

"Tatia! I don't care if you want to dishonour your parents and your whole family by sleeping around, that's your business but you better not try to flirt with Elijah again or trust me I will make you regret the day you were born! Forcing yourself on a man won't make you a woman, just a cheep whore!" Bella yelled as soon as Tatia was within hearing shot. Everyone around town turned toward the usually so nice and smiling Bella. Everyone loved her in town and was surprised to see her so upset.

"I was just showing him that he had others possibilities… Why, do you feel threatened by little old me?" Tatia replied in a normal voice, obviously trying to make Bella look bad.

"Me…Threatened by you? Now why would I feel that? You have nothing to be jealous of. What I don't understand is why you would try to hurt my marriage when I've been nothing but nice to you since we first met? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Bella said, really upset. They had gathered quite a crowed now and it was obvious that the town's people were siding with Bella in majority.

"Now you better watch the tone you use with me little girl! It's my town, not yours! My father is an important man here and he could have you kicked out in no time!" Tatia aid, not knowing her father was standing right behind her.

"Mickeal is also very important, and you should know that the only reason you're still allowed in this town is because of the respect we all have for your father Tatia… You're the one that should be watching herself!" Sage said from her place at Bella's side.

"Who's talking to you…" Tatia was cut off by the booming voice of her father:

"TATIA! I've been patient enough with you and you're behavior This is your last warning before I banish you from not only our family but the village also! You should be ashamed of yourself…trying to dishonor honest and nice women like Isabella and Sage! How dare you attack the Mickealson family? You better get home right now and be done with your chores by the time I get back home!" Tatia was now very pale… Her father almost never left their property because he had too much work… She looked really mad at being scolded like a little child in public but she knew better than to upset her father.

As soon as she started to walk away, her father went to apologize to Bella and Sage for his daughter.

Quickly, the rest of the crowed dismantled and they went back to their previous activities.

"Are you okay Bella? You look…off!" Niklaus asked as he came to stand by them.

"It's the first time in my life I get so mad at anyone… I've never yelled at anyone in my entire life…" Bella said in a quiet voice.

"Why don't you two girls come home for a while, get something to drink and calm down before you attack your shopping!" Niklaus suggested.

"Good Idea, come Bells;" Sage answered as they both escorted Bella to Esther's home.

When they came in, Niklaus explained what happened and Esther looked both Happy at Bella's reaction and the result it had and mad at Tatia for trying to seduce her son.

"You've really never been mad at anyone before Bella?" Esther asked her daughter in law in amazement.

"Oh, I've been mad before… I just never acted on it… I always tried to stay calm and find a peaceful solution…But today…" Bella started.

"What changed?" Niklaus asked her.

"I don't really know… I just thought that if I didn't put a stop to it soon she would keep trying to get between us… I needed to make a statement!" Bella explained.

"Mark your territory…" Niklaus added with a little playfully mocking smile.

"Exactly!" Bella answered with a smile as Esther served her a calming herbal tea.

"Thanks Esther, You're magical!" Bella said after the first sip, making everyone smile.

They stayed there far about half an hour before the two women went back to the market, escorted by Niklaus who didn't have much left to do and wanted to spend some time with his best friend. Since Bella wasn't alone anymore, Sage went directly home after she had her shopping made. Niklaus was walking Bella back home.

"I miss spending time with you Bella!" He said as he hugged her to his side like he sometimes did with his sister.

"You can come over whenever you want Niklaus, you know that!" She told him.

"I'm afraid to interrupt… Elijah has so little time left with you before you leave…" He replied.

"That's very nice of you but you can still come whenever you want… Why don't you go tell Esther that you're having dinner with us tonight?" She suggested.

"Really?" He asked with a happy smile.

"Of course, you go, I'll be picking flowers and berries right here until you come back!" She said as he kissed her cheek and rushed home to warn his mother he would be having dinner with Bella and his brother. Bella watched him go with a smile… he was so different that the Klaus that killed Elijah in front of her…

When Niklaus came back, Bella had some mushrooms, berries and flowers in her basket on top of her purchases.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, trying to stay calm. She chuckled.

"Sometimes I don't know who's the youngest, You or Henrik?" Bella said as they slowly made their way home. Mid-way, Niklaus took Bella's basket so she didn't have to carry it anymore.

As soon as they arrived, Elijah rushed to them and took Bella in his arms.

"What's wrong Eli?" She asked him as he crushed her against him.

"Frederick came by to give me back something he borrowed yesterday and told me you confronted Tatia in town in front of everyone… I was worried… I was about to come and get you!" He said, just realizing Niklaus was here.

"She was pretty shaken up so I took her to Mother's to calm her down before she went on with her shopping." Niklaus informed his big brother with a soft smile. Seeing their love gave him hope that such love can exist for him.

"I invited him for dinner!" Bella said as Elijah loosed his hold on her. They kissed before she took her basket back and went inside to prepare dinner while the two brothers went on their way to talk.

That night was a happy one, like the others. Niklaus got to spend time with his favorite brother and his best friend.

"I'm surprised at how fast you grew accustomed to our cooking stile Bella… Everything was great!" Niklaus said, making her blush and Elijah replied:

"She's the best! I've been coming back for second at every meal since we got married!"

Bella blushed even more as she started to clear the table and came back with some pie she knew Elijah loved. She knew Elijah meant to speak of her cooking but she couldn't help but think that the cooking isn't all he's coming back for second of... Blushing even more, she brought the pie to the table and tried changing the subject.

"The full moon is tomorrow… are you nervous?" Bella asked Niklaus.

"Not really…okay, yes, I'm nervous… I hope everything will go as it's supposed to…" He replied.

"Mother said we'll all spend the night in the caves. She'll have more energy there and we'll all be protected from the wolves." Niklaus added.

"We're all going to be present?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Niklaus answered with a nod.

"But everyone will stay in the caves right?" Bella asked and it was obvious she was worried about everyone else but mainly Elijah getting hurt.

"Yes, the spell will be done in the caves, nobody will have any reason to go out before it's over." The blond man answered with a reassuring smile.

When Niklaus left them alone, Bella went to sit on Elijah's lap.

"I would have paid to see you yell at Tatia… It must have been a real turn on…" He whispered in her ear and she blushed (again!) and moved her head to the side so he could keep on kissing her neck.

That night, when they made love, Elijah trusted into her harder than he usually did. She, too, was a little wilder than usual. Both of them ended up getting to sleep with a big smile on their faces.

* * *

The next day went by pretty well. Tatia hadn't been seen in town but her mother came over to apologize for her daughter's previous actions. She seamed really ashamed and Bella accepted her apology.

When the afternoon came to an end and the sky started to darken, Bella grabbed the wolves' bane she had, the pies she made for dinner and a few blankets for her and her sweet husband. Elijah had his sword at the ready in his right hand while his left arm was wrapped around Bella's waist protectively. There was no way he was loosing her from the wolves or anything else.

Thankfully they arrived at the caves without anything bad happening in the way. They quickly found the others.

"We were starting to get worried!" Mickeal said when they got in.

"Bella decided to take both pies at the last minute…She couldn't decide which one to take." Elijah smirked.

"That's because you couldn't decide which one you wanted for tomorrow!" she replied as she playfully hit his side.

"Well, I'm not complaining, two of Bella's pie means more for us!" Niklaus said as he came over to greet them.

"Yes, Niklaus couldn't shut up about your cooking Bella, we're all happy to be able to taste it!" Esther said with a smile as the young woman blushed.

They ate dinner joyfully and when the moon was finally high, they could hear the wolves howling outside. Bella shied into Elijah's embrace to feel safe while Esther and Rebecca walked with Niklaus to the small chamber where they craved their names. Everyone else was gathered near the door so they could see what was happening and not be in the way.

* * *

Esther drew a circle on the ground with a stick and filed the circle with a special powder she had prepared during the day. At the same time, Rebecca was lighting torches all around the room. Niklaus walked in the middle of the large circle and sat on his knees, waiting patiently for what was to come.

Rebecca brought a bowl to her mother and they placed it on the ground, between them both. Esther poured some warm water in it and then a few drops of her own blood. After that she opened a small vial and poured the red liquid (Tatia's blood) into the mix. Indeed, Esther decided that what would unite her children would be the Petrova doppelganger's blood.

Then she and Rebecca held hand above Niklaus' head and started chanting in a language nobody else could understand. The flames of the torches grew higher and it looked like the light of the moon could shine through the stone and on the man's blond hair. When her mother gave her a signal, Niklaus took the bowl and drank it all, trying not to make a face the whole time.

The two women kept on chanting, pretending not to hear the howl of the wolves as Henrik snuggled to his father's side and was already asleep. It's only an hour later that they stopped. Niklaus stood and as they backed away, they whispered that the spirits were explaining everything to Niklaus about his new status, what he could do and how to control himself. When they were done, Niklaus tried to shift for the first time and became pretty fast a horse sized black and brown wolf.

"Wow…Now that's some wolf!" Mickeal exclaimed as he walked to the blond man.

"He's in perfect control of everything…Unlike the werewolves, Niklaus can actually change at will and he is himself when in his wolf form." Esther explained.

"He's pure Alpha male! The girls are going to be crazy for him!" Rebecca added, like it was the most important. Niklaus barked and changed back to his human form and quickly had to cover his private parts.

"Well, they could have warned me about that too!" He said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Have you gained muscles?" Kol asked as he compared his brother's arms with his owns.

Chuckling, Mickeal handed his son a blanket and the new wolf improvised a skirt with it before he said:

"Is there any pie left over? I'm famished!"

"Of course, here you go." Bella said as she handed him a big piece of pie.

"Hunger comes with the change!" Esther said as she sat down with Rebecca, both women were really tired and needed to rest.

Bella was wrapped in her husband's strong arm and covered with a blanket. In front of her Sage was in the same position in her own husband's arms. Both women were quietly talking as their husband fell asleep. Bella of course knew that Elijah wasn't too deeply sleeping; he was just resting but would be ready to jump up, sword in hand if there was any trouble.

* * *

The next morning, they all went back home. Niklaus decided to make his way home in his wolf form she he didn't have to be seen naked.

"Well, that was a fun night but I won't do it every day!" Bella sighted when they both sat at the table where she served him a well deserved breakfast.

"Yeah I know… I'm glad everything went well." Elijah replied as he took Bella in his arms and decided she would eat breakfast from his lap.

Since he was done before her, Elijah decided to have some fun and pulled his wife's dress up to caress her tights softly. Bella stopped eating and threw her head back, against his shoulder as he kissed her neck and stroke her clit with his hand.

"I think we should make up for last night… I won't be able to get through the day otherwise…" He whispered in her ear in a voice so deep it made her moan immediately.

"I think it…a…very…hmm…yeah…very good idea…" She managed to say as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her. When she came, he stood up, carrying her in his arms, and walked to their bedroom were he let her to her feet.

They made quick work of undressing each others before Elijah pushed Bella against the door. He quickly wrapped her legs around his waist before he entered her in one quick trust, making her moan again. Bella tightened her legs around his waist as he went faster and harder each time. She couldn't do anything but moan his name and ask him to go harder and faster… Once again, he had made her loose all of her control.

Elijah loved the feel of his wife wrapped so tightly all round him. He loved it even more when he made her loose control of everything.

"I love you my Bella… You're mine…I love you so much…" He told her just before they came together.

After they were both down from their orgasm, Elijah directed her to the bed.

"I think we both deserve a little nap Love." He said as he lay on the bed.

"I agree…" She said, joining him. She snuggled to his side with her head on his chest and he put the blanket over them both.

"I can't believe I have only on month left with you…" He whispered softly as he tightened his arms around her.

"Maybe it will be a little longer…" She replied quietly, hating herself for the pain she was going to put him through.

"Don't worry my sweet Bella, as long as we get to be together again in the future, I'll be happy." He said softly.

"A thousand years is a very long time…" Bella said.

"We can have ten times that after… That's what will help me getting through it!" He told her before he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know what I did to deserve your love…But I'll always come back to you Elijah… No matter why we are separated… I'll always come back to you as soon as I can!" She told him in a sleepy voice. Elijah stroked her hair softly until she fell asleep completely and soon joined her in the dream land.

* * *

When they woke up it was just past noon. They had a quick lunch before they both decided to visit their friends and family in town. Mid-way, they met Niklaus, eating an apple.

"How are you doing Nik?" Bella asked him softly as he came running their way.

"I'm great! I'm hearing so much more…By the way, you too can be quite loud!" Niklaus said with a smirk that made Bella blush and Elijah grin.

"Did you stay long in the wolf form?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Yes, at first I just wanted to get home but then there was so many different smells…And the speed…man it was great! I hunted a bear by myself! Can you believe it? I was just as tall as him and I scared him! Father is taking care of the skin right now!" the new shape shifter was over excited and Bella soon forgot her embarrassment.

"I'm glad you like it so much!" Bella said.

"Thanks… I spent the past few hours looking at girls in the eyes hoping to imprint but it didn't work… I think I'll go and check out the neighboring villages tomorrow." He added. They all new what imprinting was and what it meant… Everyone hope he would find love soon but somehow Bella thought it wouldn't happen for a long time.

"By the way, the spirits told me I would be able to share my gift with some people with a simple ritual… I might create a whole new line even before I have children!" He said. Bella smiled at him with joy. He was happy and wouldn't be lonely… Life had changed and she would be going back to a bright and happy future.

* * *

When they arrived in town, Tatia was with her mother and her child. Apparently, she wouldn't be let out of the house alone now.

"Hello Isabella, Niklaus, Elijah. How are you this morning?" Lena Petrova, Tatia's mother asked.

"We're good Lena, we're good. How are you?" Bella asked as Elijah tightened his hold on his wife in a very protective manner.

"Well, last night sure was calmer than usual… The howling didn't come as close as usual so that's good… Planting Aconite all around was a good idea after all… However a huge bark woke us up really early this morning." She said, not seeing Niklaus blush, knowing he was the one who woke them up when he let himself go.

"Oh, well, some people are just inconsiderate and let their dogs run around free without any kind of supervision!" Bella said with a smirk, mocking Niklaus.

"Humph… Can we go mother? I'm bored and it's starting to smell around here!" Tatia said in a whiny tone, insinuation that Bella was the one smelling.

"Tatia, how dare you! You're walking a thin line here girl! You go on home this instant and work with your father, I will do the shopping alone with your son!" Lena raged before she excused herself and the three people walked away.

"Someone is in trouble…" Niklaus said in a sing song tone, making the other chuckle with him as they went on to see what was new in town.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I hope you'll like this new chapter...**

**Please review?**

**Next chapter: Last month before transformation... Tatia might try to get revenge against Bella... Klaus will enjoy his wolf form some more...**

**Thanks for following me and reviewing so much! I love it and I love you!**

**_We're almost at the end people! Chapter 10 is the last real one... Then you only have the epilogue (small for now) left..._  
**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Last month before the transformation_

Ever since he became a shape-shifter, Niklaus started his day with a big run a round the village to make sure there was no intruders around. His super good hearing was useful when he hunted or spotted people that weren't supposed to be there but it also made him hear things he would have rather not heard ever…Like his best friend and almost sister Bella and his favourite brother making love… or Sage and Finn making love… However it was useful when Tatia planned to try and poison Bella.

Indeed, Niklaus had been running around town and in the woods, looking for a special plant his mother needed and that was pretty rare when he spotted Tatia and Ayana bending over a bed of flowers. From the smell of it, those flowers weren't good ones.

"Are you sure they will kill her?" Tatia asked Ayana.

"Yes, just make a cake out of it and bring it to her, saying it's a peace maker. She'll eat it and be dead but the time the sun rises the next day." Ayana said before she added "My daughter will wake from her nap soon, I have to go.". When the witch left, Niklaus raged when Tatia took a couple of the flowers. Picking one with his teeth, he rushed home to warn his mother. He knew Bella was spending the morning with Esther and would warn them both at the same time.

When he arrived, he quickly dressed in the pants he kept in a special hiding spot and ran home.

"Mother, quickly please, what is this!" He asked, booming into the house and bringing everyone's stare to him.

"Niklaus please calm down! You're late for lunch!" She said. Looking around her realised everyone was here for the family lunch they had planned.

"It doesn't matter now, look! I was in the woods, looking for this flower you were talking about last night when I heard Ayana and Tatia talking. Tatia asked Ayana if this flower was the right one and Ayana told her it was and to put it in the peace making cake she was going to bring to Bella this afternoon. She said if Bella ate it she would be dead by morning!" Niklaus almost yelled. The silence in the house was deafening.

"She wants to kill me?" Bella said shocked as she sat down on Elijah's lap.

"She's a very proud girl… She probably wants revenge for the humiliation Bella brought to her by confronting her publicly." Sage concluded. Esther took the flower in her hands and examined it closely.

"Yes… This is a very slow yet powerful poison…" Esther started.

"From what it looked like, Ayana already told Tatia how to prepare it…" Niklaus said.

"If she told her to put it in a cake, then she probably did… In a simple tea, the poison isn't as powerful…But if prepared correctly, the cake would hide its flavour…" Esther said.

"How is it called Mother?" Rebecca asked.

"The name is very hard to pronounce for it is very old…from a language long forgotten and hard to pronounce nowadays…but you could translate it to '_the poison of the 67__th__ girl with tentacles_'" Esther said.

"The 67th girl with tentacles? What kind of name is that?" Kol asked with an amused chuckle.

"It's a rough translation…" Esther said.

"There were girls with tentacles back then?" Henrik asked.

"No sweetheart… It's just a name… Probably named after the first girl who used it or who was poisoned… It's possible her name simple meant girl with tentacles… 67th was probably the number she had in her family, like the 67th girl after the matriarch or something like that…" Esther explained, sharing people's amusement.

"Or maybe it's 67 tentacles and the tentacles are really jewellery or something…" Rebecca guessed.

"What do we do then?" Bella asked before adding "I don't particularly fancy being poisoned…" She said as Elijah tightened his arms around her waist.

"First of all, I will get an anti-poison ready. Then I will prepare right away a potion to kill the flowers. Niklaus, you will go and spread it right away. We will wait until Bella eats the cake and then Bella, as soon as Tatia leaves, you come to me, you won't feel sick right away but you will act very sick, Elijah, you will carry her and make a spectacle out of it so the whole town see it. I will then heal Bella and tell everyone that she had been poisoned. Bella, you will say the only thing you ate since we saw you was Tatia's cake." Esther said.

"You want to accuse her publicly?" Mickeal asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do… It's time this rude girl learned some manners. We will demand that she is put in jail for at least a month, this way we'll know were she is and what she's doing." Esther said.

"You have a jail?" Bella asked, surprised.

"We don't need to use it much… It's just a very small house that's locked from the outside and surrounded by protective magic." Mickeal explained.

"Who would guard it?" Bella asked.

"Bella's right, Tatia has slept with half the men in town, we can't risk then freeing her…" Sage said.

"Then we'll just have to do it ourselves… As the offended family it's our right to do so!" Esther said.

* * *

When this was decided, they ate lunch and went on with their day. Elijah and Bella went back to their house to do some work while Esther got the two potions ready. As soon as the potion to destroy to flowers was done, she gave it to her wolf son who ran to the place were he saw them and destroyed them. He kept some of the potion and looked around, smelling for other flowers that shared this smell. When he didn't find any, he poured the rest over the already destroy flowers and went home to see that his mother and Rebecca were done with the anti-poison.

Elijah was helping Bella in the garden when Tatia arrived, carrying a basket.

"Here we go…" He whispered to his wife.

"Isabella… I was wondering if we could talk…I would like to apologize…" Tatia said, looking truly sorry. She was a good actress, if she hadn't been warned before Bella would have fallen for it.

"Sure, why don't you come on inside?" Bella answered with a soft smile.

"I'll go finish up in the barn..." Elijah said as he kissed Bella on the lips before leaving them alone. The only thought keeping him from killing Tatia on the spot was that his mother had a curse prepared… otherwise…Just the thought that he could possibly loose her made his head spin.

"Why don't you take a seat, I'll go and prepare some tea." Bella said as the Petrova girl sat at the table and got her cake out.

"I made some cake." Tatia said, showing the still warm food to Bella.

"Great!" Bella replied.

"I'm really sorry you know… I don't know what came over me…" Tatia said hypocritically.

"Don't worry… It's okay, I understand that we aren't always in control of our feelings…" Bella said.

Tatia stayed over an hour, making small talk with Bella and making sure the girl ate the cake. It was a small one and after Tatia pretended to eat her slice and put it back in the basket, she made Bella eat two big ones and there was nothing left. Bella watched as Tatia left and as soon as she was out of sight, Elijah ran to his wife.

"How are you doing? Did you eat any? Do you feel something?" He asked her.

"I had to eat some… I feel a bit tired but nothing more…" She replied.

"Let's keep going with mother's plan." Elijah said. He cut his hand a little so Bella could smell his blood and feel bad. They put some water on her face and Bella truly looked sick.

"Elijah took her in his arms and went on to run to town. When he arrived, he made a beeline for his mother's magic-hut and everyone gathered, worried and curious.

"Mother! Mother please help! Mother fast!" Elijah yelled. He was pretty good at pretending, but he truly was worried for Bella, so the pretending was only little.

"What is it Elijah? Bella! What's going on?" Esther said as she rushed to them, Rebecca hot on her tail.

Soon, Bella was laid on the ground in front of Esther's hut and the whole Mickealson family was gathered close to Elijah, supporting him while the whole town watched.

"She had been poisoned!" Esther concluded dramatically before she ordered Rebecca to get some vials inside. "It's a very strong poison… She'll be dead soon if we don't act fast!" She added as Rebecca was back with a bunch of vials.

"How can it be, we didn't eat anything since we left you place after lunch!" Elijah said.

"Didn't anything else happen after that?" Mickeal asked.

"Well, Tatia came over and brought cake to make peace with Bella!" Elijah said looking up with tears in his eyes at the woman who had poisoned his wife. Everyone was now looking at the girl who stood frozen on her spot.

"What did you do?" Niklaus yelled at Tatia as the town's people started to yell at her from all sides… Bella was really loved.

"Here, she should feel better soon with this…" Esther said suddenly, bringing silence back to the town.

Bella make a big show of waking up, asking what was going on and pretending she was just starting to remember it.

"Tatia insisted I have more cake… I didn't want to hurt her feelings when she came to apologize so I took more… I don't remember her eating her slice though… It was just gone all of the sudden…" Bella said weakly, knowing everyone would hear her. The best part was that Ayana couldn't intervene and say the poison wasn't suppose to act like this because she would only be admitting she helped in the poisoning and be condemning herself.

The town was quick to grab Tatia and accuse her of the poisoning. That's when the Petrova girl lost it in front of her family and whole village:

"Yes, I did it! Why wouldn't I have? She ruined everything! I was supposed to have both Elijah and Niklaus and now I have absolutly no one! She ruined everything and everyone love her! How is that possible? It's not fair, it wasn't supposed to be like that! And my parents were always telling me I should be more like her! That's not fair!" Tatia screamed, looking delirious.

"I demand that this girl, who has tried to kill my daughter in law and a very important member of my family, be thrown in jail right away! I will not have her wandering the streets, she's too dangerous!" Mickeal said, as his place of head of the family gave him right to do.

Everyone agreed and soon Mickeal was dragging a delirious Tatia to the dark and cold jail house. Everyone made sure Bella was fine before they dispersed and went back to their previous activities. Ayana was glaring at Esther from her spot. Esther ignored her and they all walked to the house to celebrate their small victory.

* * *

With a little over 3 weeks left for sure with his wife, Elijah spent as much time possible with her. However, Bella had an idea to help him and went to talk with Rebecca and Esther about it.

"I would like this picture of me to resist time… Also I was wondering if you could enchant some clothes to keep my scent over the years so Elijah could always have me with him in some way…" she told them.

"It's so romantic!" Rebecca exclaimed as Esther nodded her head, saying she could do it.

"We will do it, it won't be a problem." Esther said.

"What kind of cloth do you wish to bewitch?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, I'm not sure… at first I thought about a dress of mine but then I figured maybe a simple tissue, along with a blanket I just finished… This way he'll always have my scent around him when he falls asleep…" Bella said.

"That's a great idea! I'll get on it right away!" Esther said before she added: "Bring it over as soon as you can and I'll work on the preservation spell!" Esther said.

"I think I will keep them around me a few more days so the scent can be stronger…" Bella said.

"Good idea…" Esther nodded.

"I… I added some of my hair when I was sewing the materials…I figured my scent would be much stronger this way…" Bella said with a small blush.

"That's a very good idea!" Rebecca said before she added "you could add a letter too, something he could read during his lonely night so he doesn't feel too lonely…"

"Good idea… I will start on then right away…" Bella said before she excused herself and went back home.

* * *

Over the next few days, Bella worked on her letters to Elijah. She wrote about different things like history, books she liked, historical moments she wished she could have witnessed… she wrote about them, how much she loved him and that she wished she could spend all those years in his arms instead of leaving him alone for over a thousand years… She sorted the letters by years (decades or centuries). Knowing him and how much he loved giving her gifts, she wrote her favorites authors and books. She also wrote what she knew of Katherine, the Salvatore and everyone else. She wrote him that Stefan was the ripper of Monterrey and would fall for Rebecca in the 20's. She asked him to make sure his sister was at Gloria's bar often during that time. Then she also included the Cullen's history, asking him to help Carlisle as much as he could, to do his best so that Rosalie could have a human life, to save Emmett from the bear…

Writing those letters was hard and often Bella found herself crying on the paper… At the end of the month, she had over 10 scrolls of parchment full to give Esther to protect. Every time she sat down to write, she had the blanket around her and she knew, when she gave it to Esther to bewitch, it had her strong smell well in it and would comfort Elijah during the long lonely night to come.

* * *

There was only one week left before the next full moon when Bella brought everything to Esther. She watched as her mother in law enchanted everything and as a protective invisible shield was placed on each item. When it was done, Bella placed everything in the chest they gave to her when she first arrived.

"What are you doing love?" Elijah asked her as she closed the chest and pushed it in the corner of the room.

"It's just a little something for you… Promise me that once I'm gone you will open this chest… I've placed several things for you… To help you go through time without me…" she said, tears in her eyes. He rushed to take her in his arms, he, too, was crying and very sad about the thought of loosing her.

"I will my love… I will think of you everyday and I'll work hard so you can come back to a man you'll be proud to call your husband." He said.

"I already am!" she said as she kissed him and pressed herself to him, silently telling him she wanted to make love. Elijah didn't need to be told twice and in no time, they were both naked and making love on top of the chest Bella had just closed.

* * *

The next day, Bella realized she wasn't the only one who realized how little time she had left in this time period. Every member of her new family wanted to spend time with her. She took a walk with Henrik, talked about future fashion with Rebecca and Sage, went horse riding with Niklaus, went to the market with Esther, skinned a bear with Mickeal, talked history with Finn and explained some ball games to Kol. Of course, she spent a lot of her time with Elijah. They shopped together, worked in the garden or the barn together… They spent very few moments separated and most of them were because she was with the rest of the family.

"What's wrong Nik?" she asked her friend when she spotted him with a sad look on his face.

"I was just wondering if I'll meet the right girl some day…" He said. He had visited a lot of villages around and none had his imprint living in it.

"Trust me, you will, I'm sure of it… You just need to give time to time… You have forever to find her… give it time…" she told him softly.

"I'll miss you Bella, I really will…" He said. She had had so many teary moments with everyone lately that she wasn't surprised to see him cry.

"Don't worry, I'll be there…I'll come back…" She said as she gave him a hug.

* * *

Esther had everything ready for the transformation and she even managed to make sure Ayana wouldn't come and screw things up by planting sleeping potions into her food that night. She had Tatia's blood and some other ingredients that she laced with the vine they would all drink that night. After chanting the words the spirits had dictated to her, Esther took the potion and split it in two. Rebecca was by her side and watched the entire scene. Even if Esther made sure to save half of the potion in a time protected bottle for Bella, it could get stolen or lost, so she needed her daughter to be able to do it on her own.

That night, their last one as humans, they all ate together at Esther and Mickeal's house. The special vine was given to Elijah, Rebecca, Sage, Kol and Finn. Mickeal who was supposed to drink it at first changed his mind a while ago and decided to stay human with his wife and youngest son. Rebecca's vine was slightly different so she could keep her witch powers and everyone was nervous. After dinner, it was time to kill them and instead of running his sword through them like he thought he would do, Bella managed to convince him that snapping their necks would be softer.

It was very painful for Bella to see them all die one by one in front of her but she knew they would come back soon. Mickeal left the room after snapping the last neck with Niklaus' help and they both went to get Tatia so they could all complete the transition with her blood.

When she entered the room, the Petrova girl looked terrified of what was coming but kept silent. She knew it would be best not to make them madder at her.

The wait was excruciating to Bella and she didn't leave her husband's side. He had been the first one to die and was the first one to wake up.

"Eli! How are you feeling?" Bella said as soon as his eyes found hers.

"I feel perfectly fine Love… But you smell much better now… Maybe I should feed before you hug me some more!" he said with a chuckle.

"You're right, come this way, Tatia is waiting to feed you." She said as she led him to the other side of the room.

Mickeal had taken a knife and sliced open her wrist. Elijah jumped on it and drank a few mouthfuls before he pulled back. He had grown fangs and Bella immediately thought he looked really hot. Smelling her arousal, Elijah turned her way and ran in full vampire speed to her, took her in his arms and kissed her hard.

"Hum…Elijah, maybe you could wait until the two of you get home…" Esther said, clearing her throat as Elijah pulled back.

"Right…sorry, I forgot where we were for a moment…" He said with a blush as Finn and Sage were now drinking from Tatia and Kol and Rebecca were waking up.

"You smell awful brother!" Kol told Niklaus.

"Yeah, you've got that wet dog smell… I guess it's going to take some getting used to…" Elijah said.

When they had all drank, Kol gave some of his blood to Tatia so she could heal and they all tested compulsion on her before they made her forget everything and Niklaus walked her back to the jail. Esther then made sure they all had the spelled ring and Rebecca tried her magic to check if she still had it. She did.

"Well, I think We're going to retire for the night… We don't know how long Bella will be here for now so… We want to make the most of it." Elijah said as he directed Bella to the door.

"I do!" Rebecca said as everyone turned her way.

"What?" Elijah asked her.

"While I was… dead…or in transition… The spirits talked to me and explained that they would give you one week with Bella so she could help you learn control… after that… in exactly one week, the portal will appear, wherever she is, and sand her back to her time… They told me everyone will be sent a message to assemble before hand and be warned about what went on. On her side, Bella will get a summary of what happened in this new past of hers and will be brought up to date with everything major that could help her understand what happened." Rebecca explained.

Elijah and Bella nodded before they went home.

* * *

Elijah took Bella in his arms and ran her to their home. He had to stop in front of the door, incapable of walking in without being invited first.

"Please, Elijah, come on in." Bella said before he could mention anything. The need in her voice and the arousal he could smell explained everything. Chuckling, he came in the house and carried her in the bedroom.

"I don't want to hurt you…" He hesitated.

"You won't… You love me… It's natural to be together… Being together will give you control!" She told him as he smiled. He used his new speed and strengths to rip their close off and press her against the wall in one movement before he entered her. Soon she was begging him to move faster and harder and he was making love to her at vampire speed. Her moan obviously meant she was enjoying it very much.

When she came for the third time that night, they had finally made it to the bed and they snuggled up on it.

"This was…amazing…" She whispered.

"Yes it was…" He said as he moved on top of her and changed his face, letting his fangs out. Bella blushed when she noticed he did it to turn her on.

"So I was right…You are turned on by this…" He said as he looked her in the eyes. She hadn't drunk vervain but she knew she didn't need it, she was immune to compulsion.

"Well, what can I say… You're very good looking…" She said as she let her hand wonder on his back. When she said that, he entered her again and before they came, she turned her head to the side, giving him access to her throat and her blood.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes, I want you to have my blood while I'm still here!" She told him.

He used a nail to open his own throat and motioned for her to drink from him while he would drink from her. He was still moving in her and even if that moment was short, he knew he would remember it forever. When they both had their orgasm, he took her in his arms, like he usually did and let her snuggle up to him.

* * *

The next morning, they took their time getting ready and went to town to see how everything went for the rest of the family. They soon found out that Sage and Finn were fine with their control as long as they were together. Rebecca was fine too because the spirits were helping her with her control. Kol had gone hunting in the woods with Niklaus early in the morning and when he came back, he was fine. He had decided animal blood would be good enough for him. Elijah decided he would drink from Bella as long as she was here, then he would drink for either criminals or animals. Sage and Finn decided that, like Elijah, they would drink from criminals or animals, depending on what was closer.

* * *

The rest of the town was aware that Esther had done something to her children so they could defend them from the wolves but didn't know what exactly. However, when they saw that their behavior hadn't changed, they didn't change theirs. Ayana had tried to bring them on her side and to see the Mickealson's as a bad family but the fact they didn't have to be afraid of the wolves anymore convinced them that Esther and Mickeal's family could be trusted.

* * *

Tatia was still in jail. The council had met and decided she would stay there for 3 years. She would kill herself before the first year was over.

* * *

Bella's last week went by too fast for everyone's taste and before she knew it she was having her last dinner in the past at her house. She had cooked it, along with several of Elijah's favorite pies so he had something she cooked to eat for the next few days. Everyone was quiet the whole time and when dinner was over, they talked about a lot of different things. She tried to spend more time with Henrik, Esther and Mickeal who would be long dead when she came back to the future.

Suddenly, in the middle of the main room where everyone was talking, a portal opened. Bella stood up and turned to her family, she was in tears and so were they.

"I'll see you soon… Please be careful…Take care of each others…" She pleaded with them as the energy of the portal sucked her in. Elijah managed to hold her a while and kissed her with all he had.

"I'll be faithful to you my Love, I won't forget you… I will always love you." He said tearfully as she disappeared from the house…

Everyone was silent… Bella was gone and they wouldn't see her again for over a thousand years… Elijah quietly excused himself and walked to his bedroom, letting his family show themselves out. Everyone understood he needed some time to himself…

Elijah walked to the chest Bella had asked him to open after her departure and took the scrolls out. He spent the whole night reading them over and over again with the blanket wrapped around him… The next millennium was going to be a very long one…

* * *

**Here we go with another chapter...**

**What do you think?**

**Next chapter explains what happens until Bella comes back to her right time.**

**I'm sorry to tell you that this chapter brings us close to the end... Next chapter tells us what happens during the thousand years Bella travels and the last on, the Epilogue (very short) will conclude everything...**

**A little review?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Until we meet again…_

**Bella POV:**

Bella was still in tears and could barely see were she was. She whipped her eyes and looked around only to see white everywhere. In front of her was a big screen that was showing the story of her life as it was in the new time line she had helped create.

She smiled when she saw that Elijah had come to see her at the maternity in the middle of the night with Kol, Sage, Finn, Niklaus, Rebecca and Stefan.

The scene changed after a while and she saw her 6 year old self riding her bike in her street in Phoenix. She watched in horror a car that seamed out of control coming fast her way. Busy staying on the bike, little Bella didn't see anything. She sighted in relief when Elijah ran in front of the car in super speed and stopped it really fast before running away again.

She watched as she grew up with her mother, going back in Fork in the summer. She was surprised to see Niklaus with the Quileute a few times. She didn't know him by then and he just smiled at her but he obviously was in very good terms with Billy and the other elders.

She was surprised when in later scenes, Sam, the alpha wolf, was acting toward Niklaus like he was the Alpha of the pack… Then she thought that maybe Esther had made Niklaus the biggest alpha…like the Alpha of all Alphas…

She watched the screen and was touched to see Rebecca babysitting her a few times when she was a 4 year's old little girl or Kol crossing her on the streets. Apparently, all the living Mickealson's had spent a lot of time watching over her ever since she was born.

Then she watched as she met the Cullen's and fell in love with Edward… She blushed when she realised Elijah was watching from afar to supervise their first meeting in the biology classroom…

She watched as, when in Port Angeles, Edward was driving her away from the men that tried to attack her while Elijah was killing them, feeding on them and punishing them for thinking of hurting his mate.

Then came the moment when she met the Cullen family. She saw recognition in Carlisle's eyes as he looked at her and she realised Elijah had taken care of him in his early years just like she had asked him to do. She wondered how Edward couldn't know this but figured Rebecca might have done something to help Carlisle keep some thought private.

She saw the whole James thing happening and was surprised to see, later, Elijah killing Victoria and Laurent without giving them a chance to escape. Apparently, Elijah's kind of vampire was friendly enough with the shape-shifter because Sam's pack helped Elijah hunting Victoria down along with the small Newborn army she had made.

She saw her own pain when Edward left her in the woods and watched as Elijah attacked Edward later, kicking his ass for being so insensitive. She figured Edward learned there the whole story because his eyes widened and he threw an accusatory stare in Carlisle's direction.

"You'll be fine Edward… It wasn't meant to be with Bella… She was always meant for Elijah… You'll meet someone soon." Carlisle told him while Esme comforted him.

"Carlisle, it was nice to see you… I have places to be but keep in touch okay?" Elijah told Carlisle. Bella couldn't help but realize just how hot Elijah looked in a suit.

"Goodbye my friend, keep in touch!" Carlisle said as he shook Elijah's hand.

Then Bella watched as Elijah went back to tell Sam where to find her. He was there, the whole time and even stayed the night watching over her in her room… Apparently, her zombie period was much smaller in this time line and she was happy for it… She would have hated for Elijah to watch her in this state.

Then came the time for her to go in Mystic Falls and she realized that in this timeline her Grandmother had asked Charlie to send her over, saying she was sick and needed company. She guessed her granny was still in on the secret in that time line and watched as she, Bonnie, Abby Bennet, Rebecca and Elijah talked about everything. When she looked closer, she realized that the whole Mickealson family was present, along with the Salvatore brothers who seemed to be in much better terms than they were the last time she had seen them.

"Bella will be arriving in two days." Isabelle informed the circle of supernatural beings around her as she hung up her phone.

"Is she doing okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Charlie told me she's starting to get over the Cullen's departure… Edward leaving was one thing…But she was more hurt by Alice and Emmett leaving without even saying goodbye to her I think. Esmee's departure also hurt her quite a lot…" Isabelle explained.

"Well, soon she'll have her new family around!" Kol said in a booming voice.

"Sam is keeping me informed and he is having a wolf sleeping under her window every night. He's also making sure that the young Jacob Black stays away from her and knows that she is spoken for." Niklaus informed them.

"So…How will it happen…Her going to the past…" Elena asked and Bella realized she was here for the first time, seating on Damon's lap.

"A portal will open at some point, explaining everything to her…She will reappear later…" Rebecca explained.

"How much later exactly?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm not really sure… probably a few days… Not the whole 2 months she spent with us, that's for sure, but at least two days." Rebecca said.

"If you will excuse me, I have a house to get ready…" Elijah said as he left.

"He looks nervous…" Elena noticed.

"He's been waiting for that moment for over a thousand years… He's going to see Bella before she leaves and she won't recognize him… He knows the time he sees her again is near and he can't wait… he wants his wife back… It's understandable!" Niklaus explained.

Then Bella could see her arriving in her grandmother's house and being introduced to the people she didn't already know. She smiled when she formed a friendship with Damon while the Originals did their best to stay away from her. She understood they were just trying to keep themselves from feeling too much for the 'younger' Bella when 'their' Bella was so close to coming back to them. She watched herself spend about a month with them before she got sucked into a portal in the middle of the night…

Then she could see Elijah sitting in the bedroom she was using at her Grandmother's house, waiting for her to come back. She watched 2 whole weeks going by and still Elijah was sitting in that rocking chair, waiting for her to appear with everyone coming to keep him company once in a while.

All of the sudden, the portal reopened in front of her and she knew this was it. Looking behind her, she saw the same portal opening in the screen and Elijah calling for everyone to join him with hope and joy dancing in his eyes.

Taking in a big breath, Bella stepped into the portal.

**Niklaus POV:**

Niklaus had a hard time getting used to life without his best friend and sister Bella around.

"I need some time away from this place… I think I need to visit those Quileute Bella will meet later… I'll be back as soon as I'm done there." He informed his family on day after breakfast. They all nodded and he took off. He ran in his wolf form for a while before he finally reached the right place.

Once there, he introduced himself to the elders and they informed him there were others wolves there.

"The spirits warned us of your arrival Niklaus… They told us you were the big Alpha…the man above all Alphas." The oldest of the elders informed him. Niklaus blushed and told them the story of Bella.

"You're sister will be safe in our land Niklaus, rest assured of than." Another elder told him when Niklaus was done speaking.

The young shifter decided to stay some time with the pack and quickly made friends with the Alpha. He experienced the whole "_One pack = one mind_" thing and was glad he was above them all, it meant he could still protect some of his thoughts from them.

When he left them, he promised he would come back often. He went back home and spent some time with his family. When Henrik turned 25, he married one of his childhood friends and ended up having the big family had had wanted.

When Esther and Mickeal died of old age, Niklaus took his siblings to meet the wolf pack of La push before they all left this continent to go and spend some time in England.

Through the years, Niklaus stayed with his siblings and visited the Quileutes every few decades, making sure they remembered who he was and to keep an eye out for Bella when she arrived.

In the 1920's, he went with Rebecca and Kol to Chicago and, like Bella asked them, they spent a lot of evening at Gloria's bar. When they finally met Stefan, Niklaus didn't like him at first but when he saw the suffering in the young vampire's eyes, he decided maybe he could be saved after all. He decided to let Rebecca date him if she chose to and she did. Kol liked the young man and they decided to let him in on all of their family's secrets. In turn, Stefan told them about Katherine and his brother. Rebecca suggested they go find Damon and try to mend things between them.

Indeed, just like Bella had asked, they let Katherine escape when they met her, thinking they wanted her dead. She had ended up in 1864, turning the Salvatore Brothers. Now she was on the run with her life on the line.

He went with Rebecca, Kol and Stefan and they were soon joined by Elijah when they tracked Damon down. It wasn't easy to tell him the truth about Katherine but they ended up managing to make him believe it. Damon of course was hurt and spent a few years drinking and having too much fun with girls but in the end, he managed to make friends with his brother and they were now just as close as they used to be when they were humans.

When the current chief of the tribe, Billy Black called him, Niklaus knew what it was about. Isabella Marie Swan was born. A beautiful and healthy baby girl. Niklaus thanked his old friend and with the rest of his family, they went to see her at night in the maternity.

As she grew up, they all stayed close to her, doing their best to keep her alive and safe the whole time. It wasn't always easy to stay in the dark and Niklaus felt his heart swell when the little Bella smiled back at him.

"She's charming…" He told Billy as little Bella walked away with her father.

"Yes… very polite and with a heart made of gold already…" Billy replied.

Then Bella grew up and she met the Cullen. It was hard for Niklaus not to order his pack to destroy Edward and James both on the spot but he kept his promise to keep thing unchanged and to make sure he wasn't tempted, he left town for a while.

When Elijah came back in Mystic Falls and told him that Edward was gone, he felt his heart stop. She was coming back… He would see her again soon…

They had several meetings with her Grandmother and her old friends to prepare her arrival and every change that would come from it. When they were introduced to her, he did like his siblings and did his best to stay cool, not to let her too closely until she had to leave.

Time passed by and soon, Elijah was calling him. The portal had reopened…Their Isabella was back… Isabella Marie Swan Mickealson was coming back to them.

**Elijah's POV:**

It was hard. Going through life was hard without his Bella by his side. How did he ever manage to do it before he met her? He had no idea anymore. He was grateful for the blanket and the letters Bella had asked his mother to protect… He spent the last thousand years going to bed with the blanket around him. As for her letters, he knew them by heart but couldn't stop himself from reading them over and over again. Every time he read them he felt like she was right next to him, speaking to him. He also spent hours looking at the picture she left him of her. He made sure to always have it near him and was grateful when his brother Niklaus painted beautiful portraits of her.

In response to the letters she left him, Elijah wrote to her. Every day he wrote her in a journal to tell her how his day was and how much he missed her. He tried not to write too much so she could catch up to everything fast enough but it wasn't easy… Every time he wrote he pictured her by his side…Over the centuries, he filled out a whole library of journals that he kept secure in their house.

When they met Katerina Petrova, they made sure every vampire around knew she was needed for a ritual involving the Original family of vampires but nobody knew what it was exactly. Just like Bella had warned them, Trevor warned her and she fled the country. They let her be until the year 1865, when they knew for sure she had created the Salvatore brothers. After that, Elijah put a bounty on her head. She was now wanted by the original family, dead or alive…

Elijah wanted to surprise Bella when she came back to him so he bought her the original edition of every book she loved. He also got some of the authors, most of them really, to sign the books for her. Over the years, he had assembled quite an impressive and pricey collection for her. He liked to sit down and read them at night when he missed he, knowing she had read them too and they would be able to discuss them later. He felt closer to her when he did and it helped him keeping the pain away.

He also did his best to keep their house in perfect state. He upgraded it over the years and made sure it was at the top of technology at all times. He also enlarged it greatly. When Bella left a small cabin, she would find back a mansion. He made sure her favourites flowers were in the garden, growing and being more beautiful at each passing spring. The barn had been changed into a big garage were he planed on having a great, safe, car for her when it was time for her to come back. He wanted her to have the best and to feel like the princess she was in his heart. He would stop at nothing. Already he had hired a couple to take care of their house while he couldn't be there. It was always people he knew he could trust completely, there was no way he was letting dangerous or suspicious people near what was Bella's.

When photography was invented, Elijah took picture of the historical event Bella liked and of the people she told him she found interesting. For her, he even kept copies of historical newspaper issues.

Just like he had promised her, he made sure Carlisle Cullen was fine and took the right road in his life. He warned him not to change Rosalie Hale in the 30's and they stayed in touch through the years. They were great friends and the minute Edward fell in love with Bella, Elijah knew it. Carlisle knew what would happen and even if it pained him to know his son would be in pain, he didn't change anything and let Bella come into their lives only to know she would leave them in less than a year. Thanks to Rebecca, he could keep some thoughts from Edward and he found that reassuring. Plus, Carlisle knew he would meet Bella again, after all, she was the wife of one of his oldest friends.

When Bella was born, Elijah could tell it the minute it happened because he felt it in his heart. He rushed to Mystic Falls with his siblings and was moved when he saw her baby self sleeping peacefully. Ever since that day, he was never too far away from her, always keeping an eye out for her safety and her happiness.

It was very hard for him to stand by as she fell in love with a dangerous vampire that would end up breaking her heart but since it was what brought her to him, he let it happen, trying really hard not to intervene.

When Edward left her, Elijah stayed around for a while before he left Forks and went back to Mystic Falls to make sure everyone and everything was ready for her.

Then she arrived and he felt like the month before she disappeared was another thousand years… When she disappeared from her Grandmother's room, he started camping out in her bedroom to wait for his wife's return.

When the portal finally appeared, he took a few seconds to call everyone before he went to stand in front of it, excited to finally see her again after so long.

**Rebecca POV:**

Loosing Bella had been hard on the whole family but Rebecca decided to put all of her pain into her work and soon, she was a witch stronger than her mother. She had perfect control and worked with her brothers and Sage on theirs.

The years passed and she walked through them with style. She varied which brother she was staying with over the years so that she spent equal time with them all.

When they met Katerina, she immediately hated her and did her best to scare her away. However, she had a feeling time passed faster for her than for her brother Elijah. When the 2à's came, she realised Bella had made sure she would find love in the person of Stefan Salvatore. Thankful, Rebecca did what she knew Bella would have done: She helped him getting his good relationship back with his brother.

After that, most of the time it was the three of them, sometimes with Kol, Niklaus or Elijah… She realised Damon and Sage already knew each others and that her sister in law was her boyfriend's brother's mentor.

Years flew by and she was very happy with Stefan. When Bella was born, she decided to stick around and she even got to baby sit her a few times when she was too young to remember it later.

She was even happier when she learned Bella had been left by Edward and was coming to Mystic Falls… Of course the pain of the heartbreak she was going though was a bad side effect but Rebecca knew what would come out of it and decided to think of it as a good thing.

After a while, Bella arrived, was introduced to everyone and stayed for over a month until she disappeared in the portal. When Elijah called to say she was back, Rebecca squealed and dragged Stefan out of bed and over to the oldest Swan's house to see Bella walking out of the portal.

"She's here!" Rebecca said as she squished Stefan's hand in hers.

**Sage POV:**

After Bella left it had been hard but Sage worked hard to be someone Bella would be proud of. She was happy with Finn and they had a very happy married life. As it turned out, she did exactly what Bella told her she would end up doing and she defended women's right and abused children with Finn.

She met Damon Salvatore in 1912 and decided to help him as best as she could. Soon, he became friend with Finn too and she got why Bella liked him so much. When he let himself be, Damon could be very charming and funny…or he could also be an insufferable ass. But she liked that about him. He was true to himself and spoke his mind. He also wasn't afraid to challenge a vampire way older and stronger than he was… he had guts.

When, in the 30's, Rosalie Hale died, Finn and her got revenge for her and killed her rapists. After that, Sage work really hard on women's rights all over the world and was pretty proud of the results she got.

Years and decades passed pretty fast and one day, Bella was born.

After that time passed pretty fast and soon, Bella was back in Mystic Falls and in the portal… When it was time to see her again, Finn and Sage were both more than ready!

**Elena's POV:**

After her parents died in a car accident, Elena seemed to enter a whole new world. First there was the stranger, Damon Salvatore, who helped her out of the car and saved her life and, after a few months of friendship, became her boyfriend, then there was that girl Anna, who tried to use her brother Jeremy to open the tomb under the church to free her mother and a bunch of other vampires. Thankfully, her Damon knew a lot of people and was able to save the day by bringing a vampire witch in the mix that allowed Anna to enter and locked her inside.

After that, Elena got to meet a lot of other vampires and learned some incredible news about her childhood friend Isabella Swan. She couldn't believe it… Then she watched carefully at the look of pure adoration on Elijah's face as he spoke about his wife and she knew it was true love.

After a while, her aunt Jenna met Alaric Salzmann who turned out to be her vampire mother's ex husband. She learned soon that Damon had been the one to change Isobel and forgave him when she realised the woman had zero maternal instinct and was being loyal to Katherine the bitch.

Elena became fast friend with Damon's younger brother Stefan and his girlfriend Rebecca. They got along pretty well. She managed to meet Niklaus once but he didn't stay in town for long, he insisted he was needed in Forks to keep an eye on Bella. He also had other packs of wolves to supervise all around the country (maybe even the world, who knew really!).

When she met Kol, she couldn't help but compare him to Damon and notice exactly how similar they were. However, when Damon had settled down with her, Kol liked playing around and having fun… She could only hope he would fall in love soon so he could understand what having someone who loves you could mean. She knew that right now he was with some Cold one coven in Alaska who had 3 supposedly sexy sisters and were related to a friend of Elijah (the Cold one who was the head of the coven Bella was hanging out with.)

After Bonnie started to really practice her magic, she got big support from Jeremy who fell quickly in love with the youngest Bennett. Elena was very happy for them of course, and she knew they would be happy together.

It was strange to see all those very old people thinking of Bella as their family even though she had stayed with them for only two months. However she understood that when things were meant to be, they just clicked together and nothing could prevent it from happening.

Elijah had warned Elena that they would be in need for her blood later to change Bella into an Original. To make sure nothing went wrong with this, Elena insisted they took a few bag right away so now Elena's blood was stocked into the fridge of Elijah and Bella's house, under lock. The house Bella would see after she came back…

About a month after she arrived to live with her grandmother, Bella disappeared out of the blue and Elijah started to camp out in her room, waiting for her to come back and Elena thought it was very romantic that he had waited for her for so long, always being faithful, never doubting his love… She thought he really deserved happiness now, and Elena was excited to be able to finally witness what she felt was like a historical moment.

When the portal finally opened, everyone was called and gathered into the small bedroom and in the corridor.

**General POV:**

When Bella stepped out of the portal, she could see everyone gathered around her but she was looking for someone else, her husband and her love. When she spotted him, she ran into his arms and he hugged her so tight they might have fused together.

"I've missed you so much… I love you… I never forgot about you…I kept a journal just for you… Everyday for the last thousand years I wrote in it for you…I love you…" He whispered in her ear as he kept her close to him. She smiled and kissed him hard.

"Maybe we should move everything to the living room…" Isabelle said, interrupting the couple who was now making out.

"Grandma'! I'm so happy to see you alive!" Bella said as she left her husband's arm to hug her grandmother and everyone else.

"What… Oh yes, we died the first time around right?" Isabelle realized. Bella nodded as she was passed around and hugged by everyone. When she was done greeting everyone, she went back to Elijah and they all moved to the living room.

"So… A lot have changed from your first time around, it's going to take some time to explain everything…" Bonnie said as they all sat down, Bella was in Elijah's lap, his arms secure around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, there is no need, while I was in the portal… I don't know how long it lasted exactly but I saw my life and the major changes there are in the world…" Bella explained as Elijah was kissing her neck, never stopping his whispers of love..

"Well, that's going to make things easier." Isabelle said.

"Hum… Granny…I don't know if they told you but… hum…" Bella started, blushing.

"You're married to Elijah? Yes, sweetheart, I'm aware of it…" The old woman answered with a smile as she threw a pointed look at her ring finger that still help Elijah's ring.

"And you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Your mother is the one who has a problem with young marriage…I got married to your grandfather when I was 18! And don't worry, as soon as you were on your way here, I explained everything to your father… As long as you don't tell him the specifics and that you show him that you're doing fine once in a while he'll be happy for you." Isabelle told her granddaughter who sighted in relief.

"That's good." She said as she relaxed in her husband's strong arms.

"You're still wearing the dress you wore when you left in the portal…" Rebecca noticed.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a wardrobe in the portal…" Bella replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry Love, everything is ready for you at home…Clothes, everything." Elijah told her lovingly.

"And you're okay with this Granny? You don't mind me living with Elijah?" Bella asked shyly her grandmother.

"No Bella, I don't mind you living with your husband…" The old woman said with a smile.

"Yes, and the good part is that you still have a couple of weeks before you have to go back to school!" Elena said with a smirk, knowing the couple would need to spend a lot of alone time together now.

"Yes, the two of you have got some catching up to do…" Kol smirked.

"A thousand years worth of catching up… That's going to be a record!" Damon replied too.

Bella blushed when she heard everyone was amused by the situation. Under her, she could feel Elijah was more than happy to see her and she realised they were right… They would be doing a lot of catching up.

"Actually Bella, I told your father you might not go back to High school and move to home schooling…" Isabelle said, changing the subject to relieve her granddaughter.

"That's actually a good idea… I'll think about it and get back to you on that!" She said, knowing she would have to speak with Elijah about it.

"Don't forget you're all coming home for dinner tomorrow night!" Sage yelled as Elijah was carrying Bella away to their home.

He put her down in a very fancy looking car and Bella didn't know what to say.

"How are you? I mean really, without sugar coating it or anything…" Bella asked Elijah.

"I'm perfectly happy now that you're here my Bella. I really missed you!" He said with an intense look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for me…" Bella whispered. He gently put his hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry about it Bells. You're here now, that's what's important!" He told her tenderly as he stopped his car in front of their house.

"I upgraded it a little." He said as he opened her door for her.

"A little? It's not the same at all!" Bella said with surprise.

"You don't like it?" he sounded sad.

"What? Of course I like it Eli, and I'm sure when I see the inside I will love it… I'm just surprised, that's all!" she told him with a bright smile.

"I'm sure you'll love it!" He replied as he swept her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She squealed.

"As your husband it's part of my duties to carry you inside our house!" He said before he added "I just put the house under your name…You'll have to invite me in Love."

"Of course you're welcome to come in Elijah, sweet husband of mine!" She said as he kissed her neck softly.

He walked then into the foyer of the house and didn't put her down.

"I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow… I'll also introduce you to our maid. On the first floor here is the dining room, the living room, a big reception room, my office, your library…" He was cut of by Bella;

"My library?" She asked him, surprised.

"Yes… Well, it's more like your office, but there are a lot of books there so… Of course we'll change anything you want as soon as you want. Oh, and I got you a brand new cell phone with all of our numbers on it along with a new lap-top. It's all in there." He said.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"You'll be able to appreciate it more tomorrow morning, it's getting dark…" He said, when she nodded, he added:

"The kitchen is this way and we have a winter garden, a big terrace and of course the garden you'll love." He said.

"I'm sure I'll love everything." She said as she kissed his jaw.

"Then we have a basement with a holding cell just in case and several stocking cabinets… There is also a big movie room in the basement." He started to walk up the stairs with Bella still in his arms. "Up stairs is our bedroom, our magical and gigantic bathroom which you'll love, a huge walk-in closet for each of us and a bunch of guest rooms. Then there is the attic where there isn't much." He said as they finally reached the top of the stairs. He had taken his sweet time.

"Everything is so pretty… It's wonderful the job you've done here…" She told him as he opened the door to their bedroom with one hand.

Bella was speechless by the perfect beauty of everything. When they entered their bedroom, he quickly showed her were the most important things were before he dropped her of in the bathroom.

"The bathroom? It's very pretty Elijah but…" Bella said.

"I remember every thing you told me Bella… You once told me you'd like a bubble bath when you got back… So now we're going to have a bubble bath together… I bought this extra large bathtub just for this occasion!" He told her.

"You remembered? Oh Elijah!" She said as she jumped in his arms to kiss him. She squealed as he pulled back to pour them a hot bath. He let her choose what she wanted in it from the huge selection he had.

"This bathroom is so dreamy…" She said as she relaxed in the hot water with Elijah behind her.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you… Working on this house made me feel like you were with me… I missed you less when I was doing things for you…" He whispered as he couldn't keep his hands from her skin.

"Your hands feel wonderful on me Eli…" She sighted as he let them wonder down her body and to her southern area where he began to stroke her clit. When he was about to enter, Bella turned around so she was straddling him. They were looking at each other in the eyes and the lust and want Bella saw in him convinced her to take actions and she slowly lowered herself on his large and hard member.

"I missed being inside you so much… I've been so lonely with you my Bella." Elijah said as she rose and lowered herself slowly.

"I'm going to make it up to you… I promise you…" She told him as she quickened the pace.

That night, they caught up a lot on what they had missed. After the bubble bath, they made love against the wall of the bathroom, to dry up, then he carried them to the bed were the rest of the love making took place. When they finally fell asleep, she was snuggling close to his side and he had, for the first time in a thousand years, a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up to find a note for Elijah telling her he was taking care of making them some breakfast since he had given the maid her morning off. Bella grabbed the shirt he had been wearing the previous day and put it on as she slowly walked downstairs. With the daylight all over, she could see just how beautiful her new house was. When she reached the first floor, she first made her way to the kitchen but got tempted by the room he had made just for her. She opened the door quietly and looked around, amazed.

First editions of her favourite books were all around the place, along with a few paintings from Niklaus. One was of the whole family, another was of their wedding day, and the last one was of Mickeal, Esther and Henrik, a few years later. When she looked closer, she realised a few of the shelves were taken by Elijah's journals. She was about to take the first on when she was interrupted:

"There you are…Good morning." Elijah told her.

"Good morning Elijah…" She said as she walked to his waiting arms.

"You look really good in my shirt… Didn't you want to wear your own clothes?" He asked her with an amused face.

"Well, it's still pretty early and we have a while before we have to be presentable so I figured… we still have some catching up to do…" She said as he kissed her hard, pushing her against a bookshelf.

"I like the way you think…But I think I should get some breakfast in you first…" He whispered against her neck. He had drunk from her the previous night and, just like what they used to, he gave her some of his blood to heal her.

* * *

Elijah walked her to the table where he had prepared a very big breakfast.

Surprisingly, Bella was really hungry and she ate more than she was used to. However, the lust she was feeling for her husband took over her thoughts for the rest of the morning and it's only around 2 PM that they left their bedroom fully closed. Elijah introduced Bella to the maid and her husband (who took care of the garden) before he gave her a tour of the whole house.

After that, they took a walk around the property.

Around 4 pm, Bella's head started to spin and she didn't feel very well. Elijah carried her to their room, worried.

"It will be fine Elijah, I'm probably just tired…" She tried to reassure him.

"Do you feel tired?" He asked her.

"No, not really… Maybe I have low blood sugar?" She suggested.

"Maybe… I'll be right back." Elijah kissed her forehead and left the room for a minute only to come back with a bottle of orange juice and a couple of muffins for his wife.

"Maybe you should rest until we go to Sage's and Finn's for dinner tonight." He suggested. Feeling tired after having eaten, she nodded and he took her in his arms, not wanting to be away from her until she was feeling better.

When she woke up a couple of hours later, Bella was feeling much better and they got ready for their dinner party. On the way, Elijah showed Bella were his house was in the new set up of the town and how to get to Sage's house, which was on the same street as the Salvatore Boarding house were Damon, Stefan and Rebecca stayed. Sometimes Kol did too.

"Bella, Elijah, I was expecting you to show up late!" Damon greeted them with a smirk as Elena hit him playfully on his arm.

"It's good to see you all!" Bella said as everyone quickly came around.

* * *

Quickly, Bella was dragged to a different side of the living room with the girls while the boys were talking among themselves. Bella was telling them just how happy she was when Bonnie excused herself to go to the bathroom and asked Elena for a tampon. Somewhere in Bella's mind a bell rang, like she was supposed to remember something important at that sight, but when it didn't come, she let it go.

However, when, later, during desert, Jenna was sharing stories of baby Elena and baby Jeremy, Bella dropped her fork full of chocolate cake on the table. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it Love?" Elijah asked her as everyone was worried at her suddenly shocked and pale face.

"I'm late!" Bella said in a quiet voice that rang through the house like she had yelled it.

"What do you mean you're late? What appointment did you take since you came back yesterday?" Niklaus asked her.

"My menstruations…I'm late…" Bella said just as quietly as her grandmother asked her:

"How late are you sweetheart?" Bella looked up, terrified.

"My last cycle was before we got married…" she answered as Elijah tenderly stroked her back.

"But you're married to a vampire!" Elena said.

"He was human until a few days ago to me…" Bella whispered, knowing everyone could hear her.

"You think you're pregnant Bells?" Niklaus asked her as Elijah took her on his lap to calm her down and show her his support and love.

"Today I got dizzy and… before the portal opened…I had some nausea but pushed it off as unimportant…and I got really hungry this morning…" Bella said.

"There's a store opened 24/7 in town. We should go buy some tests." Elijah said, trying to keep the emotion off.

"I'll go!" Niklaus said.

"I'll go with you!" Isabelle said and the both of them left the room quickly.

It was suddenly very silent. Everyone wanted to give the couple their privacy in this moment.

"What do you think Elijah?" Bella asked him.

"My love, if you are pregnant it will be a blessing… You having my child is my dream and I will do anything in my power to keep the two of you perfectly safe…" he said.

"What if I'm not?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"We will deal with whatever comes together Love… I'm not leaving your side…" he promised her.

Bella was suddenly very hungry and ate her left over slice of chocolate cake along with Elijah's and Niklaus'. When Isabelle and Niklaus came back they had a huge bag in hand.

"What did you buy? Only one test was enough!" Bella said as they entered the room. She was on her feet now.

"Your friend here didn't know which one you wanted… I told him it didn't matter but he didn't agree so he took one of each… Then he heard some girls saying they took two just to be sure so he took a second of each tests. Then he decided to take a third of each just to make sure the results were right." Isabelle said, amused.

"What? Is it wrong of me to want only the best for my best friend?" Niklaus said as he handed Bella the bag. Bella finished her 10th glass of water since they left and went for the bathroom.

"Need any help?" Elena asked her softly.

"You better not need to pee on one of those Elena!" Jenna said before she added "You aren't married yet!" Bella chuckled and Elena replied:

"Hey, I'm using the best contraception ever!"

"You're NOT having sex?" Kol asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"I'm having sex with a vampire!" She replied as Jeremy chuckled. Deciding to take revenge, Elena went to sit back on Damon's lap and said "It's Jeremy who's having sex with a human Aunt Jenna!" Jeremy and Bonnie both blushed

"I'll be fine!" Bella said as she walked to the bathroom. Thankfully, she really had to pee and was able to pee on all of the sticks Niklaus had bought. When she walked back to the living room, they were all waiting. She put the bag on the table.

"I've put them all back into their respective boxes… We have to wait 3 minutes…" she said nervously.

"You did them all?" Elijah asked her with surprised as she naturally chose to sit on his knees. Everyone was really nervous and nobody talked until Elijah's phone rang, telling them the three minutes was up. Sage and Rebecca got all the tests and spread them all around the table and quickly checked the boxes before putting them down.

"Okay, so we have 26 tests…all of them are positive…Congratulation Bella, you're pregnant!" Sage concluded as Bella paled a little.

"I'm just over 18… What if I'm not ready to be a mother?" Bella said, still in shock.

"We'll be ready Love… I love you so much…You're having my baby and you have no idea how much more I love you right now… We can do it as long as we are together!" He said softly, putting all his love for her in his voice.

"You have to be careful now…You're carrying life!" Isabelle told Bella as she hugged her.

"Dad is going to kill me…" Bella said.

"Don't worry, as long as you're happy he will be happy." The older woman told her granddaughter.

After everyone had their turn with the congratulations, Bella was getting really tired.

"I'm going to take you home Bells, you need your rest… You've had a big day…" Elijah said softly as Bella's eyes were starting to close on their own.

"I'll make you an appointment with a doctor in town tomorrow Bella, just to be sure everything is fine. I'll call you to tell you when it is." Sage said as Bella nodded from her safe and comfortable place in Elijah's arms.

When they got home later that night, Bella was suddenly wide awake again and Elijah showed her juts how happy he was by making sweet love to her. This time though, he didn't bite her. When she asked him why he didn't, he explained to her he didn't want to risk it with her being pregnant. They fell asleep talking about the future baby's room.

Even if the past thousand years had been hard on Elijah, from where ha now stood, the future looked bright and joyful.

* * *

**Here we go with the last chapter!**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews and the support, I love you all!**

**Only the Epilogue left!**

**A little review please?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

Bella turned out to be really pregnant and they soon found out it was a girl. They all worked on the baby's room and everyone was happy.

Elijah worked hard on a book he wanted to publish about his love for Bella. He used his journals as a basis and he was planning on surprising Bella with it on their wedding anniversary.

When Niklaus finally met Caroline, he imprinted and knew what Bella meant when she said it was all worth it. After talking about everything with Caroline, they both decided she would stay human with him until she reached her 24th birthday with him, then she would be changed into an original vampire by the same process Bella would be using later.

A few years later, Caroline ended up pregnant too and she gave birth to a happy baby boy.

Elena and Damon were happy together and when she turned 23 years old, she surprised him by asking him to change her. He was happy and felt honoured about it and did it, giving her an engagement Lapis Lazuli ring.

Jeremy and Bonnie stayed together, even if they broke up a couple of times. They lived long happy human lives, just like Jenna and Alaric did. They all had children and their vampire friends watched over them and their heirs.

After the birth of their daughter, Elijah took Bella and their bundle of joy to a world tour. Eventually, they came across the Cullen's and even if Edward had a hard time taking the news, Bella was able to get close to everyone else. Carlisle was grateful that Bella was the one who put Elijah on his way, apparently, it had helped him a lot.

For everyone concerned, the future was bright.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I didn't know what else to put in here...**

**I might make it longer in the future but it's over for now...**

**What do you think? Liked it? Hated it?**

**what was your favorite moment of the story?**

**Please REVIEW! It's the last time you'll do it on this story...**

**I have a lot of new projects going on so please follow me and check out the new stories I'll publish!**

**Next big story in this category: Mystically Charmed to fall... Want to know more? **

**Keep Reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	12. AN - please read

**_Hello dear readers and followers,_**

**_Please check out my new story "_****_Candy's twilight_****_". _**

**_It's a Candy Candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. He finds out about it after changing Edward and soon finds her. _**

**_NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. _**

**_Please give it a chance and review the story to tell me what you think._**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
